


Let's Stay Professional

by yunghood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ashton, M/M, Rich Luke, Top Luke, hard to get ashton, record company au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunghood/pseuds/yunghood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke, no. You're my boss. We can't do this. Let's stay professional."</p><p>Or in which Ashton finds out that his drunken one night stand is the head of the record label he got an internship for and he tries his best not to fall for him. Does it work? Not really.</p><p>(you can also read on Wattpad @yunghood)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This'll Be Fun

(unedited)  
Ashton looked down at the naked blond who was sleeping on his living room floor on his stomach with nothing but the thing throw blanket he usually had on his couch covering his pale ass. He checked the time and cursed, seeing that he was running late for his new job and the blond stranger was still in a deep sleep, loud snores filling up his living room. ‘Fuck it.’ Ashton thought before carefully stepping over the blond and nudging his side with his foot. He quickly jumped back when he heard the blond’s low groan and saw how his strikingly blue eyes fluttered open in confusion. He went to sit up before clenching his eyes shut in pain and bringing his hand up to his forehead to massage his temple. He had a terrible headache and was obviously hungover. Ashton saw how the blond stranger was in pain and quickly slipped into his kitchen to grab a glass of water and an aspirin. When he walked back into the living room, he was met with the ass naked man searching around the floor for his boxers. When he finally found them and slipped them on, he turned to face Ashton who was holding out the small glass and pill out to him. He gladly took them and slipped the small pill in his mouth before quickly gulping down the water and setting it down on a random table next to the couch.

“So how are you?” Luke smirked, his deep voice husky from just waking up. Ashton paused.

“No, you don’t—we don’t have to do this.” Ashton told the blond shaking his head and trying to avoid looking at the taller man’s broad chest.

“Do what? We can do whatever you want.” He laughed, taking a step closer to Ashton as he took a step back.

“No! You know,” Ashton started, looking up to meet the gaze of the blond’s electric blue eyes, “pretending that we care about how we are and exchanging numbers and details and stuff. We don’t have to do that.”

“What if I want to do that?” the blond tested, taking another step closer to the brunet who took another step back.

“I gotta go take a shower.” Ashton stated, ignoring the blond’s question. “And after I get out of the shower, you’re not gonna be here. So goodbye—uh—”

“Luke.” The blond smiled, reaching out to Ashton for a handshake. Ashton leaned forward and connected his hand with Luke’s calloused one and shook it.

“Ashton.” The brunet replied, smiling back sweetly before pulling his hand back. “Well I’m late. I’m gonna shower. Bye Luke.” And with that, he quickly ran up his stairs and into the bathroom. After a few minutes, he heard his front door open then slam shut and sighed in relief, thankful that Luke wasn’t some psycho that would stay in his home. He quickly stepped into his shower, brushing his teeth at the same time to save time and rinsed himself of all the sweat and alcohol odors he had on his body. After a few minutes, he stepped out and dried his hair before rushing to his room put on clothes. He didn’t really know how to dress for his new job since he didn’t pay attention to the person he was talking to on the phone that told him he got the job because he was too busy prancing around his room in happiness. He had been accepted as a paid intern for a large record label in Sydney, becoming a step closer to getting to live his dream of making and producing music. He decided to go business casual, slipping on his newest and blackest pair of skinny jeans and a black button up shirt. He ruffled his messy curly hair in an attempt to calm it down before grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys and rushing downstairs. He slipped on his favorite pair of black leather combat boots before rushing out of his door to his car.

 

When Ashton finally found a parking space, he ran inside of the large building. He found the receptionist who looked quite busy and tried to get her attention.

“Do you know where the new interns are supposed to meet?” Ashton asked, bouncing up and down impatiently. The middle aged woman stopped typing on her computer and glanced up with a blank expression before glancing back down at her computer and began to type again.

“Conference room 1. First room down A wing.” She stated simply and Ashton nodded, thanking her before looking at a sign that pointed to the A wing hall and running in that direction. He opened the door that had ‘Conference Room 1’ hanging on a small plaque and opened it, quickly peeking inside before actually entering. The room was filled with about 10 people, chatting idly, waiting for direction. They all stopped talking and glanced at Ashton before realizing he wasn’t important and going back to their conversations. Ashton sighed in relief that he wasn’t late before making his way to the back of the room and finding a seat to rest his tired legs.

“Hey, I’m Calum.” Ashton looked up to the source of the voice. He had messy and curly black hair and tanned skin. He was wearing an outfit similar to his own and had the friendliest smile on his face.

“Hey.” Ashton smiled back weakly. “I’m Ashton.”

Calum took the seat next to Ashton and faced the front of the room.

“I heard that the head of this label is hot.” The tanner man mentioned, watching the other interns talking. He glanced back at Ashton. “What brings you here as an intern, mate?”

“Y’know, the typical ‘making music is my dream and here’s where to start’ kinda shit.” Ashton shrugged “What about you?”

“This is my older sister’s label. I like music. She got me the job—err—internship. It’s supposedly really hard to be picked to get a job here.”Calum explained. Ashton raised his eyebrow.

“Who’s your sister?” He asked curiously.

“Mali-koa.” Calum answered and Ashton choked on his breath.

“Your sister is Mali-koa Hood?” Ashton asked, clearly amazed that he was talking to the famous singer’s sibling.

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal.” Calum reported “I usually don’t tell people. Don’t want them to treat me differently.” Ashton nodded in understanding. He was about to say something but the door opened loudly causing the room to silence and everyone to look up to the intruder.

“Good morning everyone, I’m Michael Clifford, otherwise known as Mr. Clifford and I’m Mr. Hemming’s assistant and one of the producers here.” The pale man introduced himself.  
He had dark blue, almost teal coloured hair and his eyebrow pierced. “He’ll be here shortly to give the introduction.” And as if it were a cue, the door was opened again and  
Ashton’s jaw dropped.

The man he kicked out of his apartment was standing in the front of the room, in all his glory, with his messy blond hair from this morning styled neatly, swooping across his forehead and had a freshly shaved face compared to his light scruff from a few hours before. He had on a black button up shirt that was only buttoned a bit more than half way to show off his broad, pale chest under a very expensive looking leather jacket. He also had black skinny jeans similar to Ashton’s and super shiny leather Chelsea boots on his feet. A complete 180 degree turn from this morning. Luke’s electric blue eyes glanced around the room before finding Ashton. His eyes widened in surprise before a large smirk quickly made its way onto his face. Ashton looked down, his face heating up in embarrassment because fuck, he saw that man naked on his living room floor.

“Good morning interns.” The familiar deep voice started “My name’s Luke Hemmings, but to you guys I’m Mr. Hemmings, and I’m the head of this label. Also known as your boss, but I’m sure most of you guys got that already.”

“You guys are going to be paired up and assigned to a producer here along with their artist. Listen to your producer and make sure to stay on top of your work. Other than that, have fun making music. Michael’s going to assign partners and producers. Dismissed.” And with that, the blond nodded and left the room, but not before stealing another quick glance at the brunet who pretended he didn’t notice.

“Was it just me or was Luke looking at you like, the entire time?” He heard Calum ask next to him and he shook his head furiously.

“Oh god, no. He’s so—and I’m so—ah.” Ashton stumbled out causing the tanner man to laugh. Calum grabbed the piece of paper that Michael was handing out to everyone and skimmed through it, trying to find his name.

“Ah—Ashton! We’re partners!” Calum exclaimed excitedly, waving the piece of paper around. Ashton looked down at the paper he got from Michael and checked, seeing that indeed, the two were partners.

“For your sister and Michael.” Ashton acknowledged, reading further along and he heard Calum cheer yet again.

“Great, this’ll be fun then.” Calum said happily, folding the piece of paper up and shoving it into his back pocket. Ashton nodded in response, faking a smile and mentally cursing himself, remembering that his boss was the naked guy that he kicked out of his house this morning. Was he in a load of shit or what?


	2. 2

(unedited)  
“Hey aren’t you coming?” Calum asked, about to leave the conference room with Michael who introduced himself to them. They were the last ones in the room and Ashton all of a sudden felt really anxious, not wanting to leave the safety of the conference room into the large building where he could run into Luke at any moment.

“Um—yeah, I just—I need to use the toilet.” Ashton replied, motioning to the bathroom door in the corner of the room. The two nodded and left after Michael informed him which studio to meet them in and ‘to make it quick.’ 

Ashton sighed in relief once the conference door slammed shut. He took a seat on a random chair and buried his head in the palm of his hands, thinking of possible solutions to make this internship as least awkward as he could. He decided that he could a) leave or b) pretend nothing ever happened and hope that the blond would too. He decided on b since it took him many recommendation letters and interviews to get him this internship. He wouldn’t ruin his dream just because he slept with the head of the company and threw him out of his house and didn’t want to face him ever again. He took another minute to calm down before finally getting up and walking out of the room. He decided that taking the elevator to just the next floor up would take too long and began walking to the staircase. He jogged up the first flight of stairs before loudly yelping as he was pushed against the wall that the stairs wrapped around. 

“What the fuck, mate?” Ashton groaned, his back starting to sting from the impact. He looked up to who had him pushed up against the wall and widened his eyes.

“Hey Ashton.” The blond smirked widely, trapping Ashton between the wall and his body. His blue eyes were staring down at the brunet darkly and he was biting his lip in anticipation.

“Mr. Hemmings.” Ashton greeted, looking at everything except Luke’s blue eyes. The blond raised his eyebrow.

“Mr. Hemmings?” He asked teasingly, grazing his finger softly against Ashton’s jawbone who shuddered at the slight touch. He turned his head away from the blond’s hand and coughed awkwardly.

“I have to go.” He said flatly, ignoring how the taller man’s gaze was piercing into the side of his head. Luke let out a deep laugh before finally taking a step back and releasing Ashton. The brunet cleared his throat and straightened out his shirt before looking up to face the blond who had a slight smirk on his face. 

“I didn’t know you’re interning here, Ash.” 

“No.” Ashton immediately blurted out “Don’t call me Ash.”

“Do you prefer ‘princess’ from last night?” The blond asked seductively, leaning in closer to Ashton who’s face immediately flushed red and eyes widened. 

“No!” He exclaimed loudly. “No—no Ash, no Ashton. We don’t know each other. You’re Mr. Hemmings and I’m Mr. Irwin.” He motioned down to his name tag that was hanging around his neck on a lanyard that had ‘Mr. Irwin – Intern’ printed in bold letters on it.

“I mean, I think I know you pretty well…”Luke stated, his smug smirk refusing to leave his face and Ashton narrowed his eyebrows. 

“No. I don’t— I don’t think we’ve met.” Ashton said, pretending not to know the taller blond. “I’m an intern here, and I’m happy to be here. Nice to meet you, but unfortunately I have to go now.” He gave the blond a fake smile before turning around and rushing up the next flight of stairs before the blond could even speak. He began to search for the studio that Michael told him to meet at and when he finally found the door, he opened it and quickly stepped in. He was met with the two of the sitting on once couch talking to someone who was sitting across from them, facing away from the door so Ashton couldn’t tell who it was.

“Oh there he is! That’s Ashton.” Calum beamed, pointing at the brunet. The person sitting on the couch stood up and turned around. Ashton died.

“Y-you’re Mali-koa.” The blond woman laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, and you’re Ashton.” She held her hand out which Ashton gladly shook. Ashton made a mental note to never wash his right hand ever again. 

“So Mr. Clifford,” Ashton piped up after Mali-koa left to go to an interview “what do you want us to do?” Michael checked a folder, going through files and then looked down at his laptop, typing and clicking on things Ashton or Calum couldn’t see then shrugged.

“I don’t really have anything for you guys right now since we pretty much wrapped up Mali’s album last week. We could go to lunch, if you guys want. So we could get to know each other better.” Michael said, throwing a not so subtle glance at Calum who didn’t seem to notice.

“Yeah, that sounds great right now. Is it true the company has its own personal pizza chef here?” Calum asked excitedly. Ashton’s ear perked up when he heard pizza and the two smiled widely when Michael shook his head yes. They all made their way to the elevator to get to the third floor which was the building’s kitchen/break/eating area.

 

After they all got their pizza, they all sat down at a table and discussed their personal lives. Ashton learned that Michael was Luke’s best friend since primary school and he was very passionate about the guitar, and he learned that Calum was in fact not asian, but he was Kiwi and Scottish and that he was supposed to go pro for soccer but changed his mind because he loved music too much. The brunet soon got up to head into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee but was stopped in his tracks when he saw Luke leaning against the counter next to the coffee machine and was casually scrolling through his phone and taking a sip of coffee from his mug. The blond didn’t seem to notice Ashton, not looking up from his phone and the brunet decided that he should just man up because he really wanted coffee.

“Hey princess.” Luke greeted, taking another sip of his coffee while keeping his eyes glued to his phone when Ashton walked up next to him to grab a cup and put it under the machine. Ashton sighed and pressed the button, cursing it for not heating up faster. He slumped back on the counter, waiting for the water to heat up and turned to face the blond who still had his eyes on his phone.

“Mr. Hemmings, I would appreciate if you wouldn’t call me that.” Ashton spoke causing the blond to finally look back to him. He raised his eyebrow in false confusion.

“But you liked it so much last night.” He said, another smug smirk making its way onto his pierced lip and Ashton frowned.

“Luke, no. You’re my boss. We can’t do this. Let’s stay professional.”

“So I’m Luke now?” The blond teased, slipping his phone into his back pocket and turning his body to face Ashton. He leaned his hip against the counter and rested his hand dangerously close to Ashton’s whose was gripping onto the edge of the counter. Ashton quickly snapped his hand up to his chest and thanked god when he heard the ding from the machine signaling that the coffee was ready. He hurriedly grabbed the paper cup and poured the coffee in it before facing back to the taller blond.

“Bye Mr. Hemmings.” Ashton said. The blond let out a breathy laugh before shaking his head and saluting the brunet goodbye. Ashton quickly turned around and walked out of the kitchen to the main sitting room to see Calum and Michael laughing obnoxiously loud.

“H-hey Ash. What took you so long?” Calum asked, wiping a tear from his eye and trying to regain his breath. Ashton paused before deciding to just tell them the truth.  
“Ran into Mr. Hemmings. He started a conversation.” He shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. He cursed when he felt the hot liquid burn his tongue and Michael had a confused look on his face.

“That’s weird. Usually the only time he even bothers to talk to an intern is when he kicks them out of the company.” Michael reported and Calum looked at Ashton with wide eyes.

“What if he likes you!” Calum exclaimed “He was fucking staring at you the whole time this morning when he was giving the introduction!” Ashton shook his head furiously no and let out an awkward laugh.

“That’s crazy. He’s so—ah and I’m so—nah.” Ashton insisted causing to Calum to roll his eyes and change the subject.

“Oh! After you left, Michael was telling me about how if we get a job here, we’ll be able to meet all kinds of famous people. Isn’t that great?” Calum marveled, his dark brown eyes bright with joy. 

“Michael?” Ashton raised his eyebrow and the tan man then back at the teal haired man.

“Oh—yeah. I was saying how you guys could call me Michael. You guys are cool, and I wanna be more of friends than interns and boss.” Michael said, his eyes always seeming to  
glance back at Calum “But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna go easy on you both.” He reminded, his eyes narrowing and voice turning into a serious tone before shooting the brunet and raven haired man a wide smile. 

When Ashton returned home, he slammed his door shut and leaned back against it with a groan. He checked his phone for any notifications and he saw that there was a message from an unknown number.

From: Unknown  
hey princess, it’s luke. Just wanted to say hi

Ashton rolled his eyes. He added the contact to his phone under ‘Mr. Hemmings’ before deciding to ignore the text and get ready for bed so he could be up early for his ‘work’ tomorrow. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is lit. hope ya’ll liked it. i’m updating slow because summer is a little more than halfway over and I need to prioritize my summer reading )))^: I also promised myself I would finish drivers ed before summer ended and im only on like unit 3 out of 15 lol rip me. Anyways make sure to leave comments!!! Love you all!  
> -jessica xx


	3. 3

(unedited)  
“Is there any reason why you won’t leave the studio?”  
Ashton looked up from his phone to see Mali-koa standing in front of him with a curious gaze and crossed arms. They all decided to take a lunch break, and Ashton decided that the safest place to stay so he wouldn’t run into Luke was Mali and Michael’s studio.

“Just… filling out papers for Michael.” Ashton said, quickly putting his phone down and grabbing a random piece of paper and a pen. The blond woman looked down at the paper and raised her eyebrow.

“You’re filling out my finished set list for my performance tomorrow?” She questioned with an amused expression and Ashton sighed in defeat before putting the pen and paper down and slumping into the couch. “Seriously Ash, what’s up?”

“Nothing, I’m just not hungry.” Ashton lied. His stomach growled coincidentally which caused him to let out a fake cough and glare at his stomach. Mali giggled.

“Your mouth is saying one thing, but your stomach is saying another.” The blond teased “Come on, let’s find Mikey and Cal so we could have lunch with them.”

“I’m pretty sure that Michael would prefer to be alone with Calum.” Ashton rolled his eyes. The older woman nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that too. He’s like a little schoolgirl with a crush. I think it’s cute.” Mali said before adding “It’s also funny how oblivious Cal is.” 

“Anyways, why don’t we just go get lunch together?” Mali said, motioning for Ashton to stand up. Before they could do anything else, a loud knock was heard causing the two to snap their heads to the wooden door. When the door opened and the person walked in, Ashton wanted to bury himself alive.

“Mali.” Luke greeted in a stern deep voice. Mali’s back automatically straightened and her whole carefree attitude transformed into a professional persona. 

“Mr. Hemmings.” She greeted back, a friendly smile graced her lips. Luke frowned.

“I told you to call me Luke.” He pouted, his whole attitude taking a complete 180 degree turn. He leaned against the door casually and crossed his arms. Mali rolled her eyes.

“Is there a reason why you’re here? I was just about to grab lunch with Ashton.” She said motioning to the brunet who was standing right behind her. Luke glanced at him and smirked. Ashton pretended he didn’t see it and sat back down, pretending to write things down on the piece of paper he had earlier.

“Yeah, actually there is a reason.” Luke started, “The radio station up the street asked if you could do an interview with them in 20 minutes.” Mali groaned in annoyance. She turned back to the brunet.

“I’m sorry Ash. Can we do lunch next time? My duty calls.” She pouted and Ashton let out a soft giggle before nodding his head.

“Yeah—course. It’s fine, really.” Ashton smiled reassuringly and Mali nodded. She left quickly after gathering her things and bidding the two men goodbye. When the studio’s door slammed shut, Ashton quickly gathered his things and stood up. He rushed past Luke to the door, but the blond grabbed his arm causing the shorter man to stop in his tracks and quickly turn around to face him.

“Go on a date with me.” Luke said, looking straight into Ashton’s hazel eyes that widened in shock. Ashton immediately melted from the strikingly blue eyes and snapped his head away, his face slightly flushed from the close proximity. 

“I-I don’t think that’s appropriate.” Ashton muttered, trying his best to look at anything but Luke’s face. The blond wouldn’t have any of it though, so he brought his hand up to Ashton’s chin and gently turned his head to face his.

“Just one date.” Luke insisted, his blue eyes digging holes into Ashton’s hazel ones. “If it doesn’t work out, then I won’t bother you anymore.”  
Ashton though for a moment, but his mind was clouded with his beautiful blue eyes and soft blond hair and his black lip ring and oh god—how could he possibly refuse?

“Fine.” Ashton finally replied causing the blond to smile widely, and Ashton had to admit, his smile was fucking gorgeous. “Tonight. Pick me up at 8.”

“Seriously?” Luke asked, his face stuck in a smile. When he saw Ashton nod his head, he quickly let go of his wrist and stepped back. “Alright—cool. Great. I’ll see you at 8 then, I guess. Great. Fantastic. Amazing.” Luke sounded like a lovestruck teenager which caused Ashton to giggle.

“I’m gonna go and find Calum and Michael, so…” Ashton started to open the door, “see you later, Mr. Hemmings.”

“You bet, princess.” Luke smirked and Ashton rolled his eyes before leaving the studio to make his way up to the third floor to find his two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I’m such a slut for Luke calling Ashton princess in fanfics. Or any other cute nickname. ANYWAYS, here is chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it. Don’t forget to leave me some comments because I love reading them with a burning passion lmao. Anyways I love u all.  
> -jessica xx


	4. 4

(unedited)  
Ashton paced back and forth in his living room, immediately regretting saying yes to going out with Luke. He checked the clock. 8:10pm. Luke was late. He kept pacing in his living room and double checking the clock and his outfit. He wasn’t sure why he was getting so anxious, he didn’t even want to go out with Luke in the first place, so it shouldn’t matter. This would be their first and only date. He froze when he heard the doorbell ring before snapping his head towards the door and seeing the familiar outline of the blond man through the glass panel. He let out a shaky breath before straightening his black button up out and brushing the non-existent lint off his black skinny jeans and headed towards the door. When he opened it, Luke was leaning against the doorframe checking his phone. The blond looked up from his phone and quickly put it in his pocket and stood up straight, flashing Ashton a charming smile.

“You look great.” Luke made no effort to subtly check Ashton out. The brunet just rolled his eyes.

“Where we headed to tonight, Mr. Hemmings?” Ashton asked, shutting his door behind him and locking it. Luke sighed dramatically.

“We’re not even at work and you still refuse to call me by my first name?” Luke pouted causing Ashton to let out a soft giggle. “Just for that, I’m not telling you.”

“Sorry, it’s a habit.” Ashton apologized although he wasn’t really sorry. Luke said nothing and grabbed the brunet’s hand causing Ashton to gasp in surprise. The blond lead him to his brand new black car and Ashton gaped at it.

“This is your car?” Ashton asked, too scared to even touch it and get his oily finger print on its shiny paint. Luke chuckled before opening the door for him and motioned for him to get in. Ashton inhaled the new car scent and marveled at the leather interior before seeing Luke climb into the driver’s side and slam his door shut. When he started the car, Blink-182 blasted from the speakers and Ashton wanted to cry because not only was his boss good looking, rich, and nice, but he also had great music taste which was the cherry on top for him. He shook his head from his thoughts, reminding himself that after this first and last date, he wouldn’t have to be bothered by Luke again. The two sat in comfortable silence with nothing but Blink-182 filling the air.

When Ashton saw that Luke had parked the car, he looked up from his phone to see that they were right in front of one of the most expensive restaurants in Sydney and widened his eyes.

“Uh, Mr. Hemmings, are you sure we’re at the right place?” Ashton asked, shooting Luke a wary glance. The blond smiled at the brunet before getting out of the car and rushing to Ashton’s side to open the door for him.

“Ash, It’s Luke.” The blond insisted when Ashton stepped out of the car in front of him.

“Well, Luke are you sure we’re at the right place? This restaurant is sort of—”

“Cheesy?” Luke interrupted with a worried expression “If you don’t want to eat here, we could totally go somewhere else.” Ashton’s heart immediately fluttered at how considerate his boss was.

“No! It’s just—expensive.” Ashton finally let out. He knew that one dish here probably cost more than all the clothes he had on his body. Luke looked at him like he was crazy.

“Don’t worry about that, princess.” Luke smirked causing Ashton’s cheeks to heat up. The brunet shook his head before grabbing Luke’s arm that he held out for him and made their way into the restaurant.

 

When the two had been seated, the first thing Ashton had noticed was how isolated they were from the rest of the customers. When they were brought the menus, the brunet didn’t even want to look at the rest of the choices once he saw how much a fucking salad cost. Luke seemed to notice Ashton’s uncomfortable state before saying “You can pick anything you want, Ash. Don’t worry about it.”

Ashton nodded uncertainly before he finally just thought ‘fuck it’ he was getting a free meal in the best restaurant in Sydney with one of the most gorgeous men he has ever known. Might as well make the best out of it.

 

After the two got their meals, they began to talk about random things that came to mind.  
“You know that Hood guy? What’s his name—Calvin?”Luke asked, taking a sip of his drink. Ashton nodded.

“You mean Calum?”

“Yeah! Him. Do you know what his thoughts on Michael are?” Ashton raised his brow.

“Not really, why?” 

“It seems that he’s starting to gain feelings toward Hood. He’s my best friend. I wanna know everything I can to help him.” Luke said softly. Ashton smiled at the blond. He was a very caring person, and that certainly did not help to get rid of the feelings Ashton was starting to gain towards him. Not at all. 

“Well, I can ask him tomorrow, if you want.” Ashton told Luke and the blond smiled back at him.

“Could you? I just don’t want to see Michael get hurt.” Luke said and Ashton nodded.

 

After they finished eating, Luke graciously paid the check which Ashton made zero to no effort fighting for and headed to Luke’s car. While Luke was driving Ashton home, they listened to All Time Low and talked about their favorite bands. What more could Ashton ever want in life? When they finally made it to Ashton’s house, Luke opened the door for the brunet and Ashton stepped out, mumbling a soft ‘thanks’. Luke walked Ashton up to his front door and when they got to it, the brunet faced the slightly taller man with a small smile on his face.

“I actually had a bit of fun tonight.” Ashton confessed, his cheeks slightly glowing. Luke chuckled, poking the brunet on the nose softly. 

“I did too, princess.” He says, biting his lip and giving the brunet a smirk. “Does that mean we could do this again?” 

Ashton stared at the blond’s lips and the way that he bit it lightly as probably an innocent habit, but it just look so damn attractive that--

 

“Do you wanna come in?” Ashton asks, ripping his eyes off of the blond’s lips to his blue eyes that widened in shock from the sudden outburst. 

“I-- what?” Luke asked, surprised from the brunet’s bold question. Ashton widened his eyes, immediately regretting that he ever asked.

“I mean, you don’t have to. I know you’re a busy guy, Mr. Hemmings. You can go home now--”

“It’s Luke.” The blond cut him off “And I’d love to go inside.”

Ashton nodded, punching himself on throat in his mind before turning around and unlocking his door, reluctantly ushering Luke to step inside. He stepped in right after the blond and prayed that this night would end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone here is chapter 4, i hope you all are having a great summer because mine is ending in 22 days. Tomorrow also marks my 1 year since rowyso and i’m going to spend the rest of tonight and tomorrow night simpin because i miss them so much lmao. ANYWAYS i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i’ll probably have the next one done later tonight or tomorrow, dunno yet lol. Don’t forget to leave comments!!! Much love to you all!!  
> -jessica xx


	5. 5

(unedited)

Ashton woke up to his phone alarm ringing loudly in his room. His hazel eyes fluttered open and squinted from the brightness that was peeking through his blinds. He rolled over in his bed finding it empty. ‘Thank God. It was just a dream.’ Ashton thought to himself, smiling widely. He then shook his head ‘No-- having sex with Luke would be a nightmare.’

“Why’re you smiling like a creep and shaking your head?” 

Ashton yelped, looking at his bathroom door to see a naked Luke with his blond hair a mess and brushing his teeth with his toothbrush. He immediately looked away from the blond because Jesus Christ he was fucking naked. 

“Did we-- uh--” Ashton stumbled out, trying his hardest not to take a quick peek at his boss. He heard Luke spit into the sink and dry his hands and mouth on the towel that was hanging on the door. 

“Have amazingly hot sex last night? Yeah. We did.” Luke picked up his boxers from the floor and slipped them on. Ashton finally looked at the blond with a pained face. “Hey, if you didn’t want it to happen, then I wouldn’t have done anything.” Luke looked back at Ashton who was currently contemplating his whole life.

“We can’t do this.” Ashton looked at Luke with worried eyes. Luke just raised his eyebrow.

“I’m pretty sure that I mentioned that we can do whatever you want, princess.”

“This is unprofessional. We can’t do this, Luke-- Mr. Hemmings.” Ashton told him “Even if I did like you. Can you imagine how the other interns and how your other employees would react if they found out?”

“But you do like me, right?” Luke asked, taking a seat next to Ashton on the bed. The brunet fell silent. He glanced at the blond who had hopeful eyes before looking back down. Yes, he did start to develop feelings for him, but it’s just not right.

“I shouldn’t.” Ashton let out, looking at everything except the blond. He felt Luke’s fingers intertwine with his and he snapped his head toward him.

“So you do?” Luke asked again with hopeful eyes and a wide smile and Ashton just sighed in defeat before nodding. “Great, because I like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS WAS SO SHORT LMAO but i hope you guys liked this chapter, we’re finally getting somewhere!!! Make sure to leave comments because i highkey fuck with that lmao. Anyways love you all!!!!!!!!  
> -jessica xx


	6. 6

(unedited)

“What do you think Mr. Hemmings is gonna tell us?” Calum asked Ashton. The two were in the conference room along with all the other interns who were just as curious as they were. Ashton shrugged. When they heard the door to the room open, the loud talking in the room stopped and everyone turned their head to face the head of the company who strolled in with a serious look on his face. Michael trailed behind him and closed the door after him. Ashton looked at the blond who shot him a wink before he cleared his throat and looked at the large group of interns as a whole.

“As most of you may know, there’s a large amount of aspiring artists who want me to sign them” Luke started. Everyone nodded. “And it’s that time of year where I listen to their demos. I have chosen two of you guys to listen to the demos with Mr. Clifford and me and help us decide who I should get in touch with.” Excited gasps and chatter filled the room. Luke cleared his throat again causing everyone to quiet down and direct their attention back to the blond “I chose these two people based on how well they’ve been doing the past week and a half according to their producer and singer.” Luke explained, causing everyone to look around nervously at their competition.

“Who do you think he chose?” Calum whispered to Ashton causing the hazel eyed man to shrug. He didn’t miss how the blond gave him a devilish smirk and that’s when he realized that he had been chosen.

“Mr. Irwin and Mr. Hood, you are the two interns I chose.” Luke announced causing everyone to shoot their head at the two men standing in the back of the room. Some glared and others clapped and mumbled words like ‘congrats’ and ‘good for you’. Calum’s face lit up with excitement as he turned to face Ashton who forced himself to have a false excited smile on his face as well. When the two walked up to Luke and Michael to receive the portfolio that had all the information they needed in it, Ashton shot the blond a look which said ‘we need to talk.’

 

After everyone exited the room after Luke told them to “get back to work”, Ashton stayed back to have a word with the blond, making up an excuse to Calum that he needed to ask him a few questions. 

“You don’t look that excited that I picked you, princess.” Luke said once the door to the room was closed. Ashton glared at him.

“I know that I agreed to this whole ‘seeing each other’ thing, but can you make it a little less obvious that you’re choosing favorites?” Ashton snapped, his hazel eyes narrowing at the blond who just shrugged.

“I don’t choose favorites. I choose by who’s doing a good job.” Luke replied causing Ashton to scoff.

“I mixed up the filing cabinet yesterday and accidentally deleted the mix for Mali’s new song.” Ashton stated “Normally, someone like me would’ve been dropped already.”

Luke sighed in defeat, “Fine, I do favor you a tiny bit more than the others. But can you blame me? You’re just so damn irresistible.” He poked the brunet’s nose causing him to let out an annoyed huff.

“Can you at least be more subtle? Calum’s been starting to notice how you’ve been hanging around us a lot more lately.” Ashton sighed, looking up the taller blond. Luke just wrapped his arms around the brunet’s waist and pulled him in closer. He planted a kiss on the middle of his forehead and looked back down at him. “I mean it, Luke.” Ashton looked at him with a serious expression. “I don’t even want to think about what people would do if they found out that we’re a thing.”

“They couldn’t do anything to you, princess. I’m the boss.” Luke said smugly but was immediately shut up by a hard smack on the chest by Ashton.

“That doesn’t matter. I don’t want people to think I’m only with you for the job.” Ashton explained and Luke gave him a confused look.

“You’re not? You actually like me?” Luke asked, cracking a joking grin after Ashton shoved him away playfully.

“Shut up. I gotta go.” Ashton smiled at the blond who leaned down to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“I’m never gonna get tired of that.” Luke stated softly after they pulled away. Ashton blushed, looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

“I’ll see you later?” Ashton asked, finally looking back up at the tall blond. He nodded. And with that, Ashton turned on his heel and walked out of the conference room to find Calum and Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 6! I hope you guys liked it. I honestly have no idea how a record company works, so let’s just go with it okay? I’m winging this whole thing lol. Don’t forget to leave me some comments! Love you all!!!  
> -jessica xx


	7. 7

(unedited)

Ashton and Calum sat in Luke’s office boredly, waiting for him and Michael to come back from an interview. Ashton stayed seated on the black leather couch facing the large mahogany desk while Calum walked around the large space, snooping through every knick-knack and picture the blond had lying around. 

“Can you believe they trust us to be in here alone?” Calum asked but suddenly but gasped in excitement when he picked up a picture frame. “Holy shit! Look at this picture! He’s with One Direction!” Ashton turned to face the raven haired man who was holding out a wooden picture frame that indeed held a picture of their boss with One Direction. Ashton shook his head in amusement.

“I want them to keep trusting us, so sit your ass down before you break something.” Ashton told him. Calum just stuck his tongue out at the brunet before continuing to look through Luke’s things. Ashton rolled his eyes before looking back down at his phone. After a few more minutes of snooping, Calum decided to sit down next to Ashton.

“Why do you think Mr. Hemmings chose us?” Calum asked. Ashton looked up from his phone before locking it and slipping it into his pocket. He shrugged.

“I’m not sure.” Ashton lied, knowing that the blond chose unfairly. He wasn’t complaining though. “Michael must’ve put in a really good word about us.” ‘probably a very good word about Calum.’ Ashton shook away his thoughts. 

“I just think he’s being a bit weird.” Calum started “He’s always hanging around us more than any of the other interns.” Ashton began to sweat. 

“I’m sure it’s just because him and Michael are best friends.” Ashton let out, praying to God that Calum wasn’t figuring anything out. Calum looked at him weirdly.

“You okay, mate? You look kind of nervous.” Calum pointed out. Ashton nodded and gave him a weak smile.

“I’m just anxious for today. I don’t wanna say the wrong things or anything.” Ashton lied again and Calum gave him an uncertain nod. The door to the office suddenly bursted open to reveal Luke and Michael and Ashton thanked God that the two were finally back. Luke headed straight to his swivel chair behind his desk and Michael took a seat on one of the armchairs that was next to the small couch in front of Luke’s desk (more specifically, the armchair that was on Calum’s side of the couch, but who’s keeping track?).

“I hope that you two weren’t waiting that long.” Luke said, while typing something on his computer “Are you guys ready to spend at least four hours together?” Ashton and Calum looked at each other.

“Four?” Calum asked with furrowed eyebrows “It’s almost 8:30. We’ll be here until after midnight.” Michael nodded.

“Yeah, we go through each and every demo, take notes, choose our favorites, compare, listen to them again, then finalize who Luke’s going to contact back.” The teal haired man stated, grabbing two notepads from his bag and two pens from the cup on Luke’s desk. He handed the items to Ashton and Calum.

“Don’t worry, we’re only going through about five hundred demos.” Luke shrugged as if it were nothing “at least ninety five percent of it is going to be crap, so we can skip through those. It’ll go by quickly.”

Calum turned to face Ashton and mouthed ‘five hundred’ to him with horrified eyes, repeating the number that Luke had told them. They looked at Michael who had already kicked his black combat boots off and rested his feet comfortably on Luke’s desk with his laptop on his lap for his notes. The teal haired man shot the two a mocking smile before leaning back on the armchair into a more comfortable position. 

After the first hundred demos, the four decided to take a break, not wanting to hear any more of the bubblegum pop or terrible rapping that was coming out of the speakers from Luke’s computer. 

“Did you guys hear anyone worth my time? Because I certainly didn’t.” Luke grumbled, stretching his arms over his head. Ashton and Calum’s jaw dropped in shock. The two were pretty sure that they heard a few extraordinary singers somewhere along the hundred demos they went through.

“I thought number fifty eight and seventy three were really good.” Calum spoke up, looking down at the notepad. Ashton nodded in agreement.

“Wasn’t seventy five’s vocal range just incredible too?” Ashton added. Luke shook his head no.

“Not good enough.” Luke stated “Their songs were complete garbage too.”

Ashton was taken aback by the blond’s harsh words. He suddenly wasn’t the annoying and flirty man that bothered the brunet every chance he got. He was the head of one of the biggest record labels in Sydney, and he was serious about his job too. Ashton bit his lip, cursing to himself because god damn was Luke hot when he was all serious and professional like this. 

“I agree, their voices had no passion, and their lyrics had no meaning. God, music to people these days…” Michael said, leaning his head left and right to crack it after having it stay in the same position for about an hour. Calum ripped the piece of paper out of the notepad and crumpled it in his hands before shooting it into the garbage next to Luke’s desk and chuckling to himself.

“I still have so much to learn.” He muttered and Ashton patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.

“Well, Hood, that’s why you’re here, right?” Luke stated, looking up from his computer to the raven haired man “To learn.”

Calum nodded enthusiastically causing the blond to let out a soft giggle. Ashton looked at Luke with affectionate eyes who just shot him a small smile. The blond cleared his throat and looked back at his computer to start the next demo.

“Four hundred more to go.” Michael spoke before adding a sarcastic “yay” and leaning even further back into the leather armchair he was sitting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 7! I hope you all liked it. I’m really excited for the next chapter, ya’ll don’t even understand how much i can’t contain my excitement. ANYWAYS, make sure to leave me some comments! Much love to you all!  
> -jessica xx
> 
> P.S. I think I might want to write a new story for the Malum side of this story, if that makes any sense. Like it would be the same, but from Calum and Michael’s perspective rather than Ashton and Luke’s. I’m not sure though, I’m still thinking about it haha.


	8. 8

(unedited)

Ashton yawned and tiredly rubbed his eyes as he walked into the record label. The four of them had finally finished listening to all them demos at around after one a.m. and finally chose the top three that Luke was going to contact back around two. Three out of five hundred. Ashton still couldn’t believe it. There were so many great artists than the three they decided on, but Luke was very strict and he only wanted the best of the best. He walked into Mali-koa’s and Michael’s studio to be met with a snoozing Calum on the couch. Ashton patted the tanner man awake.

“Mali, I said five more minutes.” Calum grumbled, swatting Ashton’s hand away. 

“It’s Ashton.” The brunet told him. Calum peeked an eye open at him before finally sitting up to make room for Ashton to sit next to him. “Where is Mali and Michael?”

“Something about getting food, I don’t remember. Too busy trying to sleep.” Calum muttered, trying to rub the tiredness out of his eyes. “Still can’t believe that we could only choose three out of five hundred.” The raven haired man mentioned. Ashton hummed in agreement.

“Oh yeah, hey,” Calum started up again and Ashton looked at him with a curious expression, “what’s up with you and Mr. Hemmings?” Ashton froze. 

“Um, w-what do you mean?” Ashton asked nervously. The tanner man shrugged.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you guys sending each other looks last night.” Calum remarked “Oh, and you two were in the bathroom together for a pretty long time.” Ashton made a mental note to kick Luke’s ass later. He knew it was a bad idea to let the blond convince him to make out in the bathroom for a few minutes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ashton pretended to be confused. Before Calum could say anything else, the door to the studio opened and Mali and Michael walked in. Calum shot Ashton a look saying that ‘this isn’t over yet’ and then looked up to greet the two.

“Oh look, the baby is finally awake.” Mali ruffled her brother’s curly hair before plopping down on the couch across from them “He was so fucking grumpy this morning, I swear to god.” She complained. Calum rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her before Michael set down a few papers on the table between the couches. 

“Can you guys work on these while Mali and I do some recording?” He asked. He looked extremely awake for someone who got only five hours of sleep. The two men nodded their head and reached for the papers to divide between them and get to work. 

After a few hours of filling out paperwork, helping Michael and Mali record, and organizing file cabinet, it was time for them to head home. As Calum and Ashton were walking out together, the brunet suddenly heard his name being called from behind him. The two turned around to see Luke standing there. ‘Great timing.’ Ashton sarcastically thought to himself as he turned to look at Calum who looked back at him with an unreadable expression.

“Wait here.” Ashton told the tanner man. He nodded and went to sit on the couches next to the reception desk. Ashton walked up to the blond man and looked at him with an annoyed expression.

“What?” Ashton snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at the blond. Luke chuckled.

“What got up your ass today, princess? Because I know it’s not me.” He leaned in closer “But if you ask nicely, I could be.” He whispered suggestively. Ashton scoffed before taking a step back and looking around to see if anyone saw them. He looked back at Calum who was busy on his phone and sighed in relief.

“Can you stop that. Calum’s getting suspicious.” Ashton whisper yelled to the blond “What did you want?”

“I just wanted to ask I could pick you up later to go and grab dinner.” The blond smirked, his ocean blue eyes piercing into Ashton’s. Suddenly, the smirk on his face drops and his jaw dropped. His blue eyes were widened in horror and was confused before he realized that the blond was looking past his shoulder behind him. The brunet turned around to see what Luke was looking at and the brunet’s jaw dropped as well. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Lia Petterson was walking towards them. The Amelia Petterson. The rising singer/model from America. Her wavy blond hair fell perfectly against her shoulders and her icy blue eyes looked as if they could freeze you. She strutted towards the two men with her high heels clicking loudly. When she finally stood in front of Ashton, the brunet suddenly felt so small compared to her. She was almost two inches taller than him with her high heels on and the brunet was six feet. She was still shorter than Luke who was currently glaring down at her. Lia completely disregarded Ashton who stood in between her and the blond.

“Hi Lukey.” She smirked. Ashton awkwardly took a step back so he wouldn’t be between them. 

“What are you doing here?” Luke demanded. She ignored the question and then turned to face the brunet who was still admiring the famous woman.

“You must be Ashton.” She gave him a tight smile. Ashton nodded his head enthusiastically. “I’m Amelia Petterson, but you can call me Lia.” She graciously held her hand out for the brunet to shake. 

“I know.” Ashton shook her hand excitedly before looking at her with a confused expression “Um, how do you know my name?”

Lia glanced at the tall blond who was still glaring at her and then back at Ashton. She let out a soft giggle.

“How could I not know the name of the man that’s been sleeping with my husband?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA I DID SAY THAT THIS WAS BASED ON GREY’S RIGHT? My extra af self fucking LOVES drama. I wasn’t gonna write this today, but I just came home from hanging out with the guy i like and our two other friends so i’m in a really good mood haha. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and dont forget to comment! Much love!!!!!  
> -jessica xx


	9. 9

(unedited)

“H-husband?” Ashton choked out. His hazel eyes were widened in shock as he stared at the singer. He turned back towards Luke and waited for the blond to deny it. When he didn’t, Ashton let out a heavy breath. “I-I’m gonna go.” He turned to walk towards the exit which still had Calum waiting for him there and watching the whole scene unfold quietly. Luke grabbed his arm before he could go. 

“Wait, Ash, let me explain.” Luke pleased with apologetic eyes. Ashton yanked his arm out of the blond’s grip.

“No, I’m just-- I’m gonna go.” Luke watched as he ran off towards the exit with Calum following right behind him. 

Once Ashton and Calum got to their cars that were parked next to each other, the raven haired man stopped him before he could get inside.

“Ashton, what the hell just happened in there? You’re sleeping with Mr. Hemmings?” He asked with a concerned expression on his face. The brunet stayed silent, still shocked that his ‘boyfriend’ actually had a wife. “Ash, c’mon, talk to me.” The brunet sighed and looked up at Calum.

He told the raven haired man the whole story of how they met from a one night stand and how he didn’t know Luke was their boss until he saw him on the first day of work, and how Luke kept flirting with him until he said yes to going on one date, and how that one date turned into getting into bed with Luke again and then getting into a secret relationship so no one would think that Ashton was using him for the job and start talking smack about him. Calum slumped against the side of his car, processing everything that the brunet had told him. Ashton looked down at his hands, scared of what Calum’s reaction might be. Suddenly, the brunet was pulled into a tight hug. He tensed up at first, before hugging the tanner man back and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“It’ll be okay, Ash. I won’t let anyone near you.” Calum whispered, rubbing comforting circles into Ashton’s back. The brunet pulled away and gave him a small smile.

“Thank you.” Ashton mumbled. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have Calum with him.

 

After Luke watched Ashton’s retreating figure with Calum following closely behind him, he turned to face the blond woman who had a smug smirk on her matte red lips. He glared at her.

“Amelia, what the hell are you doing here?” He demanded. The singer gave him a fake pout.

“Aren’t you happy to see me, Lulu?” She asked mockingly. Luke cringed at the nickname.

“No.” He said bluntly. Lia scoffed. 

“Well, I wouldn’t be here if you bothered to return my phone calls.” She told him. Luke rolled his eyes. “Luke, I want to get back together.”

“Hell no.” Luke widened his eyes “Do you know how much shit you put me through?”

“You never gave me a chance to explain!” Lia argued “That’s why I’m here. To explain.” 

“I don’t need your explanation, Amelia.” Luke snapped at her. He noticed that a few of his producers and interns stopped what they were doing to listen in on the commotion. When they noticed that Luke noticed them, they all rushed away and carried on with their business. Luke sighed frustratedly and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up in the process. He looked at the blond woman’s pleading expression and shook his head before storming away from her to go to his office. 

Luke’s head was resting on his arms on his desk when he heard a soft knock on his office door. The door opened slowly and he heard footsteps walking towards him and a body plopping onto the couch in front of his desk. He peaked his blue eyes over his arms to see Michael’s concerned face. 

“Why is Lia here? Didn’t you guys get a divorce?” Michael questioned. Luke brought his head up and groaned, shaking his head no.

“I just left.” Luke said “I never thought I was going to see her again.” Michael nodded in understanding. 

“Is it true?” Michael asked again. Luke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“You and Ashton sleeping together.” the teal haired man stated. Luke was quiet for a second before he slowly nodded his head yes. 

“I mean, it’s not just sleeping together. We’re like, dating.” Luke explained. Michael had an unreadable expression on his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Luke sighed, knowing that he hurt his best friend’s feelings.

“Ashton didn’t want anyone to know because he thought that everyone would just think that he was with me for the job.” Luke told the teal haired man. The office phone on Luke’s desk rang. He shot Michael an apologetic expression before picking up the phone and answering.

“Hello?” 

“Yeah, she’s here already.”

“I’m sorry, excuse me?”

“But sir, we never discussed this.”

“I understand, bu--”

“Yes sir.”

“Goodbye sir.”

Luke slammed the phone down leaned back into his leather office chair, closing his eyes and trying to calm down his nerves. Michael gave him a wary look.

“What happened?” Michael asked, curious to know who the blond was talking to and what about. 

“Mr. Tomlinson.” Luke said through gritted teeth. Michael’s ears perked up in interest. Luke was in charge of the record label here in Sydney, but Mr. Tomlinson was in charge of the main office in L.A. meaning that he was in charge of him. 

“What did he say?”

“He said that Amelia is going to start recording here because she fucking moved here.” He said “And he specifically wanted you to be her producer.”

“I don’t want to produce her music.” Michael frowned. Luke said nothing and placed his arms over his desk before resting his head on top of them again. 

“Why does life hate me?” Michael heard Luke’s muffled complaints from his arms. The teal haired man stood up and patted the blond’s head softly.

“It’s okay Luke, we’ll figure something out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watch Grey’s, Addison is actually my favorite character. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don’t forget to leave me some comments!!! Love you all!!!  
> -jessica xx


	10. 10

(unedited)

Ashton woke up to his phone buzzing from texts all night. He didn’t bother checking because he knew it was Luke, and he didn’t want to talk to him. He changed the settings for Luke’s contact to ‘do not disturb’ before getting out of bed to get ready and start his day. After he finished brushing his teeth and taking a shower, he slipped on his usual black skinny jeans and a black longsleeve. He dried his hair and tried to calm down his messy curls before placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose and heading downstairs to put on his favorite pair of boots and leaving for work.

Ashton tried ignoring all the obvious stares and quiet whispering once he walked into the record label. He knew they were all talking about him, and it made him feel like shit. He shook all the bad thoughts out of his head and headed straight for the studio. Calum also texted him that he was running a bit late, so that also brought his mood down. He trudged to the studio, scared to face Mali and Michael because he knew that they probably found out what happened, and he was scared that their perspective of him would change from a hard worker into a homewrecking man-whore. When Ashton opened the door, he immediately gasped in shock.

“Listen, Lia. Mali and I need to finish this song by today. I can’t work on your song right now.” 

He saw Michael talking to Luke’s wife who had an annoyed expression on her face and her arms crossed over her large chest. He could tell that the teal haired man was trying his hardest not to lose his temper. He looked over to see Mali in the recording booth tapping her foot impatiently with an equally annoyed expression on her face as well. They all turned to see Ashton standing in the doorway before Lia spoke up.

“Have Ashton do it.” She said, shooting the brunet a smirk. 

“He’s only an intern.” Michael told her, not wanting the singer and Ashton to be in the same room together alone. Luke would kill him, and he didn’t want the brunet to suffer. 

“More of a reason why he should do it. More learning for him, is it not?” Lia responded. “Come on Ashton, we can go to one of the empty studios down the hall.” She motioned for him to follow her. Michael shot the brunet an apologetic look with his green eyes and Ashton shrugged slightly, giving him a small smile back. He left Mali and Michael’s studio following Lia closely behind and not daring to say a word on the short walk down the hall to one of the empty studios. When they walked in, Lia automatically turned to face Ashton who jumped back in surprise. 

“Listen, I know you might not want to talk to me, but this song is important and I really need to get it done.” She ordered. Ashton nodded, not being able to find his voice to respond. After setting up the equipment for the recording booth, Ashton decided to speak up.

“Um, I’m sorry. I didn’t know Mr. Hemmings was married.” He said softly, not daring to make eye contact with the blond woman. He heard her heels click towards him.

“No one does.” She stated simply, taking a seat on the couch in the studio. She patted the space next to her for Ashton to sit down. “When we got married last year, I was just starting to make it in the entertainment business, and Luke was becoming very well known in LA too. I didn’t want people to think that the only reason I was famous was because I married the head of a record label. So we never told anyone except for our family members and a few friends that we trusted.” Ashton nodded in understandment, feeling a bit uncomfortable that she was sharing their personal life with him. She noticed Ashton’s uncomfortable state and changed the subject, “Well, can we start now? I have an interview at 3.”

Calum thankfully showed up to help him under Michael’s command after half an hour. When they finished recording, the blond singer thanked them after they handed her the CD which had a copy of her song on it. Ashton placed another CD that had the song on it in his bag to give to Michael when they saw him. Before Ashton could leave, Calum stopped him.

“What did you guys talk about before I got here?” Calum asked curiously. They both took a seat on the couch.

“She just told me the reason why no one knows that her and Luke are married.” Ashton responded. Calum frowned.

“Are you okay?” The raven haired man asked. Ashton shot him a fake smiled.

“Yeah, of course.”

Calum looked at him with narrowing eyes.

“I’m fine, I swear.” Ashton laughed, wanting to move on from the subject already. After Calum hesitantly believed him, the two decided to go and check if Michael wanted them to do anything. When they got to Mali and Michael’s studio, the first thing that the teal haired man did was apologize.

“I’m so sorry that you had to go with her.” Ashton just smiled at him and waved it off.

“It’s fine. We got everything finished.” He handed the teal haired man the CD who gratefully took it from him. 

“Luke also wants to talk to you in his office.” Michael mentioned. Ashton paused. 

“Did he say why?” Ashton asked. Michael shook his head no.

“He didn’t, but I’m pretty sure we all know why.” The teal haired man joked. No one laughed. He cleared his throat “Yeah, he said to meet him as soon as possible.” Ashton sighed before turning around and leaving the studio to walk to Luke’s office on the top floor. He took the stairs to take as long as possible to get there. Once he finally made it to his office, he nervously stood outside the door. He knocked softly before he heard the familiar voice from behind the door tell him to come in. 

“Ashton, we need to talk.” Luke said once the brunet walked into his office. 

“I’m kind of busy.” Ashton lied. His lunch break was in five minutes. He didn’t want to talk to the blond man.

“Don’t lie.” Luke ordered, knowing perfectly well that Ashton was about to go on break. Ashton narrowed his eyebrows at the blond.

“Like you lied to me?” He snapped. Luke was taken aback from the brunet’s sudden outburst. 

“Ash, I can explain--”

“I don’t need your explanation. Lia already told me the reason why you both didn’t tell people why you were married. I can’t believe you would do this to her.” Ashton cut him off furiously.

“Did she tell you I left her because she cheated on me?” Luke intercepted. Ashton stopped. He shook his head no. “She cheated on me. After we got married, her manager decided that she should get a fake boyfriend to draw all the attention from her and me away. One day I got home and I caught her in bed with her supposedly ‘fake boyfriend’. So I left her.” The blond explained. Ashton bit his lip.

“Do you forgive me?” Luke asked after a few moments of silence “Because I’m really sorry.”

Ashton was quiet for a few more moments, driving Luke insane with anticipation for what he was going to tell him. Ashton finally shook his head no.

“You should’ve told me in the first place, Luke.” Ashton mumbled, looking down from the blond’s sharp blue eyes. “I really lo- like you. And I thought we trusted each other.” He heard Luke sigh. 

“I know I should’ve.” The blond spoke. He got up from his desk and walked towards the brunet, enveloping him in a tight hug which Ashton returned. “I really like you too. And if I you’ll let me, i’d like to win your trust back.” He felt the brunet nod against his shoulder causing him to let out a small smile. Ashton knew that he was falling hard and fast for his boss, and he didn’t like it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure if im feelin the ending of this chapter but o wellz. I’m getting so lazy with writing BUT I WILL TRY TO STOP PROCRASTINATING AND I WILL TRY TO FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE SUMMER ENDS. I HAVE TWO WEEKS. I hope yall liked this chap, and dont forget to leave me some comments! Much love!!  
> -jessica xx


	11. 11

(unedited)

“Lia, you need to go back to LA. I’m with Ashton now.” Luke angrily told the blond woman. They were sat in his office for the past hour arguing about their marriage. He shoved the divorce papers on her lap. She looked at him. 

“You do know that I can ruin your reputation, right? Ashton’s too.” She said seriously, looking him, their blue eyes clashing with intensity. Luke froze.

“What are you talking about?” He asked calmly, slowly taking a seat back onto his leather chair. She pulled her phone out and dangled it between her thumb and forefinger.

“One call to the press. I can tell them how we were married and that you ran off and left me for an intern.” she started “Then they’ll think you’re a bad guy for just leaving me and that your little Ashy is a homewrecking whore thus ruining both your reputations.” Luke glared at her.

“You wouldn’t dare do that.” Luke said. She smirked.

“You want to take your chances?” She asked. Luke continues glaring at her before closing his eyes and rubbing his face with his hand and groaning. He slumped back into the leather seat and opened his eyes again to meet her smirking face. He sighed in defeat.

“What do you want from me, Amelia?” He asked, exhausted from talking to her.

“I want a chance to make us right again.” She told him. He looked at her and her sincere face before he sighed again.

“I’m only agreeing because you’re threatening me and Ashton.” He said defeatedly. She shrieked in excitement and got up from her seat. She quickly made her way around Luke’s large desk and placed herself on his lap, throwing her arms around his neck. He cringed at the intimate position. His lap was saved for only one person and one person only. 

“You won’t regret this Lukey!” After she hugged him, she stood up from his lap and started making her way towards the door. “I have to go do an interview now and announce our marriage, but I’ll see you later for dinner.” 

“You’re actually Satan…” Luke muttered under his breath. Lia turned around to look at him.

“Actually prefer to be called ‘ruler of all things evil’.” She said with a devilish smirk, and on that note, she bounced out of his office happily. Once he heard the loud slam of the door shut, the blond immediately hit his head against his desk with only one person on his mind: Ashton. 

What the hell is he going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a short but pretty eventful chapter lol. Made Lia say my favorite Addison quote ever because that just had to happen. Welp don’t forget to leave comments! Much love to you all!!  
> -jessica xx
> 
> Ps: comment some super obnoxious petnames for Luke (i.e. lukeypie, lukeykins) they’re for future chapters ((((((^;


	12. 12

(unedited)

From: lia bitcherson  
If you tell anyone about our talk and ‘my threat’ I wont hesitate to go through with it if I find out

Luke looked at the text and sighed frustratedly. He shoved his phone in his pocket before walking out of his office to make his way toward the kitchen. Bitch could use a chocolate milk right about now. As he was making his way up the stairs, his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled down a hallway. After he shook the initial shock from being yanked, he realized the he was being pulled into an empty studio by Ashton. 

“Woah-- princess, what are you--” He was immediately shut up by a pair of lips covering his own. He felt his body being pressed against the wall by the brunet’s slightly smaller one before he lightly pushed him off. “Ash, calm down.”

“Come on Luke, I’m on break and we haven’t done this in like two days.” Ashton began to unbuckle the blond’s belt. Luke let out a shaky sigh, trying to figure out if he should just let Ashton continue or stop him immediately. After a very hard decision, he decided to do what was right and grab Ashton’s hands in his own preventing him from unbuttoning his jeans. Ashton looked at him with a confused expression. “Why are you making me stop?”

Luke groaned internally. Ashton never initiated anything. Of course the day where he had to end things is the day that Ashton finally initiated starting something first. Of fuckin course. After his mini rant session to God in his head, Luke finally looked back at the brunet who still wore a confused expression on his face. He felt Ashton’s soft hands against his own and saw how his beautiful hazel eyes glowed in dimly lit studio and the way his honey coloured curls fell perfectly over his forehead, but still slightly messy from the small make out session he tried to have. Luke swallowed his saliva. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Luke looked back down. He couldn’t look Ashton in the eyes and tell him what he had to say.

“I don’t think we should continue this.” Luke finally said. 

“Continue what? Do you mean we should do this later because we totally can do this later.” Ashton said with a confused tone. Luke shook his head.

“Continue us.” The blond let out, his blue eyes continuing to stare at their feet. He felt Ashton rip his hands out of his grip. “Because it’s not any good for my reputation that I’m seeing one of my interns. And I don’t think that you going out with your boss is any good for yours either.”

“O-oh.” Ashton let out a shaky breath “Yeah, sure okay.” He heard the brunet’s hurt tone. He looked up to see Ashton looking everywhere except him.

“I mean we can still hang out and be friends and stuff.” Luke mentioned. He saw Ashton nod.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Ashton said softly. He didn’t know why he was so surprised that Luke ended it. Luke was this rich head of this huge, famous record label and well, he was just an intern. Ashton sighed before putting a fake smile on his face and looking back up at Luke. “Well, I’ll just go grab lunch with Cal and Michael then. I’ll see you around.” And before Luke could say anything else, the brunet quickly left the studio leaving Luke still leaning against the wall with a frown on his face. 

 

When Ashton made his way back into Michael and Mali’s studio, they were all watching TV on the small flatscreen against the wall and eating pizza. They all turned to face Ashton and noticed the distressed expression on his face.

“Ash, are you okay?” Calum asked in a concerned voice. Ashton looked to see that they all had a worried expression on their faces. Before Ashton could lie and say that he was fine, the TV interrupted him.

“And we’re back with Lia Petterson!” the host announced for one of those bullshitted fake interviews. They all directed their attention to the screen. “She’s here with some exciting news that we’ve all been dying to hear.” She walked out from behind the stage in all her tall and blond glory and cheers from the audience was heard. She sat down on the seat next to the interview and smiled. Ashton rolled his eyes. Fake bitch.

“So, Lia, what is your exciting news that you wanted to tell us?” The interviewer asked with fake enthusiasm.

“Well I just wanted to announce that Luke Hemmings and I are actually a married couple!” She held out her left hand that had a large diamond ring on her ring finger. The camera zoomed into the ring and Ashton’s heart stopped. Everyone in the room was frozen in shock. 

“What a surprise indeed! How long have y-”

Michael turned the TV off. They all looked back at Ashton who was still frozen in place. Luke lied to him. The reason that he broke things off with his was because he got back together with Lia. Luke lied to him. He didn’t know why he was so shocked. Of course he got back together with her. She was the Lia Petterson. And Ashton was just, Ashton. He swallowed the lump in his throat before looking at the three pairs of eyes that were staring at him. He gave them all a fake smile. 

“I’m fine.” Ashton said with false glee. They didn’t believe him. 

“You’re not.” Calum stated and before Ashton could lie again, he gave the brunet a look.

“Fine, I’m not fine.” Ashton sighed, slumping onto the couch in the space between Mali and Michael. Mali immediately started rubbing comforting circles onto Ashton’s shoulder.

“Spill.” Calum told him. Ashton explained how Luke said that they had to break things off because it wasn’t ‘good for their reputations’ and how he could just lie to his face like that.

“Like, he could’ve just said, ‘Oh, I’m actually getting back together with Lia.’ you know? How could he just lie to me like that?” Ashton let out angrily. Was he sad? Oh yes, he was. But was he mad? Fuck yes. Michael listened in to Ashton’s story, but he couldn’t wrap his head around it. No way would Luke agree to get back together with Amelia. He made a mental note to confront his best friend later, but for now, they all wanted to comfort the hurting brunet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!! I’m eating ice cream and I feel SO good. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don’t forget to leave me some comments!!! Much love to you all!!!  
> -jessica xx
> 
> ps: just listened to the 5sos radio thing. Ashton’s favorite wing flavor is lemon pepper and i cried because that’s my favorite too ok bye


	13. 13

(unedited)

Michael stormed into Luke’s office with an angry expression on his face. He slammed the door shut causing the whole room to shake and his blond best friend looked up from his paperwork with a startled expression. After he realized that it was only Michael, he relaxed back into his seat.

“Why do you look like an angry fairy?” Luke asked casually, noting the new hair colour. It was a pretty lilac. Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, I get you not telling me that you were with Ashton was to protect him, but what’s the reason why you didn’t tell me that you broke it off with him to get back together with Lia?” Michael asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his pierced eyebrow at the blond “I thought you didn’t even want to get back together with her.”

“And my hair doesn’t make me look like a fairy. It’s punk rock.”

Luke chuckled at Michael’s little explanation of his new hair but then he bit his lip and cursed his ‘wife’. He completely forgot that she was going to tell people that they were together. He looked back at Michael who had a furious expression with the tiniest hint of hurt. He sighed and tried to come up with a lie. 

“Just happened.” Luke finally let out after a moment of silence. Nice one, dumbass. The blond thought to himself when he saw Michael look at him with an ‘are-you-serious-is-that-it?’ expression. Oh how badly did he want to tell his best friend his dilemma, but he couldn’t risk Lia finding out and ruining his and Ashton’s rep. And dear god, did that bitch find out everything. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’ve just been really busy lately, all the paperwork and contracts for the new artists.” Luke apologized with another lie. He saw Michael’s face soften then finally the lilac haired man sighed.

“It’s fine. Just please, Luke. I’m your best friend and I would really appreciate to know these things.” Michael looked at the blond. Luke nodded and smiled at him, feeling a terrible sensation in his stomach from lying to him. After a few more moments of talking, the lilac haired man announced that he had to leave because he promised to buy lunch for Calum and Ashton if they finished their paperwork early.

“Wait, before you go,” Luke stopped him “how is Ashton?” The last time the blond had seen his favorite intern was after he broke it off with him in the empty studio. He had a good feeling that the brunet was purposely avoiding him, but he just wanted to make sure. Michael paused.

“Uh, he’s good.” Michael said, not really knowing what to say. Ashton hasn’t talked about or even mentioned the blond’s name since they found out that him and Lia were back together. Luke frowned but nodded nonetheless, finally dismissing his best friend from his office. 

 

Michael met Ashton, Mali and Calum all laughing together in the break area. He plopped down on the free seat next to Calum and greeted the three giggling messes. He admired the way Calum’s eyes crinkled when he was letting out his beautiful laugh but quickly looked away when Ashton called out his name.

“I believe you owe Calum and I lunch for finishing early.” Ashton said and Calum nodded enthusiastically. Michael let out an overdramatic sigh.

“What the hell Mikey, I want free lunch too!” Mali piped up and poked the lilac haired man’s side. Michael shot her a fake glare before shaking his head and taking his wallet out and placing it down on the table.

“Go crazy.” He laughed when he saw the three fight for the wallet on the table. After a few moments of fighting and deciding they would just order their usual chinese takeout to be delivered to the studio, they finally calmed down to talk. 

“I’ll go call the restaurant and wait in the studio. You guys want the usual?” Mali asked. Everyone nodded and she happily picked up Michael’s wallet and skipped out of the break area. 

“You went to see Mr. Hemmings right? What happened?” Calum asked. Ashton perked his ears up in interest.

“He just confirmed that him and Lia are in fact back together.” Michael said with a frown “Speak of the devils.” Calum and Ashton turned around to see Lia and Luke walking hand in hand into the break room. Luke looked over at the group and hurriedly dragged the blond woman to come and sit with them. 

“I’m gonna go get us some coffee, okay Lukey pookie?” Lia told him with a sickenly sweet voice. Luke nodded, not really paying attention to what the blond woman told him and sat down with the three other men. 

“More like Lucas pukas.” Calum muttered under his breath to Ashton who let out a loud snort. He faked a cough to cover it up when Michael and Luke gave him a weird look. 

“So you and Lia are like, actually married?” Calum suddenly spoke up with a harsh tone. Ashton was taken aback by his voice but the blond man looked at him with an unphased expression.

“Apparently.” The brunet thought he heard Luke whisper quietly.

“Yeah we are.” Luke gave him a tight smile. Ashton looked down at his hands. 

“Is that the real reason why you broke things off with me?” Ashton bravely asked, not looking up from his hands. The air suddenly became tense. 

“I- uh-”

“Lukeypoo!” They all turned to the shrill voice holding two paper cups filled with coffee in her perfectly manicured hands. “Let’s go now, I have a meeting with my manager and I want you to come with.” She handed him one of the paper cups and pulled him up with her now free hand. Luke grumbled out a goodbye to the three men before he was forcibly dragged out of the break room. 

“Lukeypoo…” Michael cringed, repeating the petname Lia had given his best friend. Ashton and Calum just looked at each other before shaking their heads in amusement. 

“You okay?” Calum asked the brunet who was quietly playing with his fingers. Ashton looked up and faked a smile.

“Yeah, I’m totally over it. We weren’t even together for that long it doesn’t matter.” Ashton laughed softly, brushing the topic off. Calum nodded hesitantly before looking back at Michael and starting a conversation about his new hair colour. Ashton listened in half heartedly, but he was too busy thinking about his stupid pretty blue eyed boss and his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update yesterday but i got my laptop taken away and i hate writing on my phone ))): but ya girl got her laptop back!! It’s lit!! Make sure to comment!!! Much love to you all!!  
> -jessica xx


	14. 13.5

(unedited)

“I don’t want you to talk to Ashton anymore.”

Luke looked up from his computer to see Lia standing in front of his desk with crossed arms and her hip jutted out to the side in sassy manner. Luke squinted at her.

“What?” He asked. The blond man was very confused. “Why?” Lia looked at him as if he were stupid.

“Well for starters, he has feelings for you.” Lia said. Luke nodded.

“Yeah, just like I have feelings for him. But a demon lady decided to come over here and fuck everything up.” Luke mumbled, looking back as his computer to read through his emails.

“Be careful what you say, Lulu.” She whipped her phone out and dangled the thing electronic in front of his face, snatching it back before he could grab it out of her hand. “I will literally end you and Ashton.” Luke shrunk back into his seat. 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do, Lia. Forcing me into this relationship? It’s getting you nowhere.” Luke said exasperatedly. The blond woman took on the couch in front of his desk.

“I’m just trying to make you realize that you still love me, baby.” 

Luke rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“There’s a reason why you didn’t ask for a divorce right away.” Lia said and Luke nodded his head.

“Yeah, the reason is that I wanted to get as far away from you as possible as soon as possible.” Luke told her causing her to glare at him.

“Whatever. Just stay away from Ashton or else.” She held up her phone again, threatening the blond with the device and then turned around to leave the office. Luke ran his fingers through his hair and sighed frustratedly. He needed to think of a way to solve this problem, and he needed to think of it soon. After a few moments of thinking of possible ways to ‘expose’ Lia, he smirked and grabbed his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a short chapter. Honestly i had a whole plan for this story but now my mind is everywhere and now im just winging the whole thing. I hope this turns out good lmao. Anyways, dont forget to comment! Love you all!  
> -jessica xx


	15. 14

(unedited)

"Do you think that it's weird that Michael asked me if i wanted to get dinner with him?"

Calum and Ashton were walking out of the studio to the elevators. The lilac haired producer had finally gathered enough balls to ask Calum on a date, but the curly haired man had no idea that what he was asked was for a date.

"I mean, why didn't he ask you too? Aren't we supposed to be like, the three amigos?" Calum said confusedly. Ashton shook his head at the oblivious man. The elevator doors dinged opened and suddenly Ashton was on the floor with a body on top of his and files flying around everywhere.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." An unfamiliar deep voice said hurriedly. The weight on top of Ashton's body quickly disappeared. Ashton looked up to see a large hand being held in front of him. He glanced at the owner of the hand. Ashton recognized the man as one of the other interns. Max or Mark or something along those lines. He had dark brown wavy hair swept messily across his forehead, dark brown eyes behind round eyeglasses and an apologetic smile. Ashton gladly grabbed his hand and hoisted himself up. "Um, Ashton, right?" The brunet nodded.

"You're, um--"

"Matt." The wavy haired brunet smiled a contagious smile. He started to pick up the files he had dropped when he collided into Ashton.

"Yeah, right, Matt. I'm sorry." Ashton apologized and started to help pick up the files. The glasses clad man shrugged in response.

"It's fine. I pretty much only know your name because Mr. Hemmings chose you and your partner for that demo thing." he explained. "Well, I gotta get going. I'll see you around, yeah?" And before Ashton could reply, the glasses clad man was off running down the hall with multiple files tucked under his arm. He watched the man run off before he heard a low whistle come from behind him. He snapped his head to see a smirking Calum.

"Damn, he's hot." The raven haired man nodded and stepped into the elevator. Ashton scoffed. Sure, he was cute with his wavy brown hair a brown doe eyes but-- who was he kidding? Matt was the definition of sexy. "I'm sure you could rile Luke up by tapping mr. sexy's fine ass over there."

"Shut up. Mr. Hemmings is a married man." Ashton grumbled, stepping into the elevator next to the raven haired man.

"Whatever. Now anyways, back to me. You never answered if it was weird or not that Michael asked to get dinner with me!"

 

After Ashton finished his work, he had his heart set on going straight home, catching up on a few episodes of Bob's Burgers on Netflix while eating the left over pasta in his fridge, and then calling it a night.

"Hey! Ashton!" He heard the familiar deep voice that crashed into him a few hours ago. He quickly turned around to see Matt quickly walking towards him.

"Yeah?" Ashton asked confusedly. What could mr. sexy possibly want from him?

"I wanted to ask to buy you dinner." Matt said but not before quickly adding "to make up for crashing onto you."

"Oh you don't have to. It's totally fine." Ashton waved his hands.

"I know. But I want to." Matt looked at him through the round frames of his glasses and gave him a small grin. Ashton paused. Sexy boy wanted to buy him dinner. What the fuck. Ashton quickly shook himself out of whatever trance he was in and then laughed awkwardly. Matt started to laugh awkwardly along with him.

"Why are we laughing?" Matt asked in between chuckles.

"I don't know I'm nervous." Ashton said back, stopping his awkward laughter.

"I make you nervous?" Matt asked slyly, a small smirk playing its way onto his lips. Ashton looked down. Attractive boys always make him nervous.

"Lulu, let's have dinner at that new French place down the block." Ashton heard Lia's shrill voice and clicking heels along with Luke's boots walking towards them. He widened his eyes.

"I would love to have dinner with you." Ashton said quite loudly. Matt looked at him weirdly before nodding his head.

"Alright, great. We can walk up the block to that good Italian place." Matt said and Ashton nodded enthusiastically, quickly taking a glade over Matt's shoulder to see Luke listening to Lia talk about something. He sighed to himself. The blond probably didn't even care that he was going out with another guy. He took one more look at the blond before following Matt to head to the restaurant. 

 

Luke paused when he heard Ashton saying that he would love to go to dinner with some other guy. Some guy who wasn't him. He clenched his jaw and he pretended to listen to bitch ass Lia while he was actually trying to eavesdrop into Ashton's plans with the other intern. After Ashton and the other intern left, Luke quickly looked at Lia who was busy talking about the cool new French place down the block.

"I'm actually craving Italian." Luke cut her off. She complained but Luke wasn't having any of it as he dragged her to his car and drove the one minute it took to get to the Italian restaurant. Was Luke being a but creepy? Yes. But who could blame him? His princess was eating dinner with another man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy here's chapter 14. Matt is just an excuse for jealous!luke bc i am the #1 jealous!luke stan. Sorry if things arent capitalized or correct. I'm currently in Anaheim right now on a family trip to disneyland and my parents wouldnt let me bring my laptop so i typed this on my phone. dont forget to leave comments! much love to you all!!  
> -jessica xx


	16. 15

(unedited)

Luke watched how Ashton and Matt (who he found out the name of by shooting a quick text to Michael) were seated at one of the far tables in the dimly lit restaurant. The blond’s jaw clenched when he saw how the glasses clad man pushed out the chair for Ashton in a very gentlemanly way. He should be the one pulling out chairs for his princess. 

“Lukey, this is so romantic. I’m so glad you brought me here.” Lia cooed, completely disregarding her complaints about wanting to go to the French restaurant a few minutes ago. 

Romantic? Hell no. Eating at this place should not be romantic. Screw the dim lights and candles centered at each table and the soft violin and flute music coming from the live band in the corner stage of the restaurant. This isn’t a romantic date kind of atmosphere. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Ashton giggle at something that Matt had said. What could have that guy possibly have said to make Ashton giggle like that? He felt Lia grab his hand. He immediately ripped his eyes from the giggling brunet to look down at the blonde.

“Come on, Lulu, the waiter is gonna show us to our table.” Lia tugged on his arm to follow the waiter. He took one last glance at Ashton before being dragged away by the blonde woman. After they had been seated and gotten their menus, he saw that they were seated all the way across the room from Ashton and Matt, but he still had the perfect view of them. He saw how their waitress had brought them their food and Luke smiled. He knows Ashton and he knows that the brunet man will be too busy enjoying his spaghetti to even try and bother getting to know Matt more.

After Luke and Lia both ordered their food, Luke looked back past the blonde woman’s shoulder to Ashton and Matt’s table only to narrow his eyes. He had looked up right in time to see Matt wipe Ashton’s lips with a paper towel and to see Ashton giggle and look down in embarrassment. The blond was pissed. He was supposed to be the one wiping Ashton’s cute lips. His stomach churned in rage as he watched how Ashton was intently listening to the other intern telling a story and giggling during appropriate times instead of stuffing his face with the spaghetti and garlic bread and ignoring him. He felt a hard kick on his leg from under the table and he averted his eyes from the two brunets to Lia who had an annoyed expression graced upon her face.

“Why aren’t you paying attention to me?” She snapped, her eyebrows narrowed in annoyance. Before he could answer, their food had already arrived, diverting Lia’s attention to her fettuccine. Luke rolled his eyes before looking down at the food he had ordered while being distracted by Ashton and Matt and grimaced. He had gotten shrimp alfredo. Why did he order this? He doesn’t even like shrimp. He saw their waitress come back to pick up their plates and sighed in relief because they were finally done and that meant Ashton could go home and stay as far away as possible from Matt. Luke made a mental note to pile up work on the glasses clad man for the next few weeks. His attention was diverted back to the table when he saw the waitress come back with a single bowl of gelato. One bowl to share. Luke let out a sharp breath and his eye twitched. Suddenly, his view was blocked and his eyes were staring at a white buttoned up shirt.

“How are you two enjoying your meal?” The waiter checked up on them. Luke groaned inwardly, wanting the waiter to step away so he could continue watching Ashton.

“It’s great. Can you get me more water please?” Luke said hurriedly, trying to get their waiter to leave quicker. It didn’t work.

“Um, sir, your glass is full.” The waiter said confusedly. Luke wanted to punch him.

“Then get me another cup.” Luke said harshly in his ‘boss voice.’ The waiter looked taken aback before quickly turning around and running off to fetch him another glass of water. His eyes diverted themselves back to Ashton and Matt and widened. He saw Matt scoop the gelato with his spoon and lift it up towards Ashton. When he saw Ashton happily open his mouth and close it over the spoon, he stood up quickly. 

“Let’s go.” Luke said. Lia looked up at him, mid-bite into her forkful of pasta. 

“We’re not done yet though.” She said, motioning towards his barely touched plate of food and her own plate. Luke just placed a $100 bill on the table from his wallet and walked out of the restaurant. He heard her clicking heels following closely behind him and ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance. 

He’s got to get rid of her soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED DRIVERS ED BLESS UP. my permit test is next month and if i schedule this all right and don’t procrastinate, i’ll have my license by april. It’s so far away but i want to drive so bad. ANYWAYS, here’s 15!!!! I hope you all liked it and don’t forget to leave me some comments. Love you all!!  
> -jessica xx


	17. 16

(unedited)

When Luke walked into the record label the next day, he was faced with a giggly Ashton and Matt. They passed by him, and Ashton didn’t give him a second glance. Jealousy bubbled in the pit of the blond’s stomach.

“Matthew.” Luke said loudly, causing the two brunets to stop in their tracks and turn to face him. Matt looked at him with an excited expression, thinking that it was a big deal that the head of the company wanted to talk to him. 

“Yes, Mr. Hemmings?” Matt asked. Luke looked at him coldly. 

“I believe that you have a lot of work to do, and you’re not getting any of it done by giggling with Ashton.” Luke said harshly causing Matt’s excited expression to turn into an embarrassed one. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll get it done right away, sir.” Matt said, looking down embarrassedly. He turned to face Ashton and gave him a quick ‘goodbye’ before hurrying off to his studio. Ashton glared at Luke who pretended he didn’t see it.

“Get to work princess.” Luke told Ashton, turning around and not bothering to say anything else to him. 

“What’s your problem?” Luke paused. He turned around to face the glaring brunet and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” The blond asked him. Ashton scoffed and rolled his eyes in response. 

“Seriously, Luke. Don’t think I didn’t see you at the restaurant staring at us last night. How obvious could you be?” Ashton started and Luke cursed himself for not being sneaky enough “One moment you’re not talking to me, and the next you’re calling me princess. Can’t you just let me get over you? You chose Lia. Don’t try to punish me or Matt for trying to get me over you.” 

Luke stared at him. Ashton looked so broken and it actually physically hurt Luke that he caused that. In that moment, the blond didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care about Lia’s threats or their jobs, all he cared about was being with Ashton, so he decided to let out everything that happened. 

“Ashton, let me explain--”

“No! I don’t want your explanation. I just want you to stay away from me and stop confusing me because you’re married, okay Luke? You’re married.” Ashton cut him off. He saw how Ashton frustrated ran his fingers through his brunet curls. Before Luke could speak, the brunet cut him off again, muttering “I have to get to work.” Ashton quickly turned around and rushed off to the studio, leaving Luke in the dust. Luke watched his retreating figure and sighed. He was sad to see Ashton so angry and upset with him, but he knew that he wouldn’t be for long since he had a plan to get rid of Lia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucked lmao but whatever. I’m probably gonna do a huge rewrite of the story when i finish it so i can perfect everything, but as of right now, im very lazy LOL. Anyways!! Much love to you all!!!!  
> -jessica xx
> 
> ALSO I WROTE A NEW STORY IF YOU WANNA CHECK THAT OUT, THE FIRST CHAPTER IS ALREADY UP!!!11!!!1111!!!1


	18. 17

(unedited)

“When are you getting here?”

“I’ll land tomorrow morning, and then I’ll go straight there.”

“Alright. See you tomorrow.” 

Luke hung up his phone and slumped his back against his chair right as his office door opened. He looked up to meet the blue eyes of Lia. Luke shut his eyes and tried to mentally prepare himself for the woman before opening his eyes again and giving her a tight smile.

“Who were you talking to?” The blond woman asked. Luke narrowed his eyes.

“None of your business.” Luke told her. Lia rolled her eyes.

“When are you going to start treating me like your wife?” She asked him, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting her hip out to the side. Luke shook his head at her.

“You stopped being my wife the second I saw you in bed with David.” Luke said coldly, mentioning her ‘fake boyfriend’ from the year before. He saw a brief flash of uneasiness in her blue eyes and her body tense for a moment before she quickly returned to her confident stance. 

“That was a mistake Lukey-pookie. How many times do I have to tell you.” She gave him a pout that made him want to burn his eyeballs off and question why he even married her in the first place. “Anyways, I just came here to tell you how happy it’s made me that you actually listened to me and started to stay away from Irwin.”

Luke frowned. Of course he never wanted to listen to that, but Ashton has been avoiding him all week since they ended their last conversation on a bad note. He shook away his thoughts and looked back up at Lia with an annoyed expression.

“Is that it? Because I have a lot of work to do.” The blond spat. Lia gave him a face.

“Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.” Lia noted, turning around to walk out of the office.

“Someone got up on the wrong side of the Earth this morning, go back to America.” Luke muttered under his breath. Lia stopped in her tracks and turned her head back at him.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” She asked curiously. Luke just gave her a fake smile.

“Nothing.” He said between his gritted teeth. Lia shrugged before turning back around and walking out of the office. Once she was out of the office, Luke slumped back against his chair once more and buried his head in his hands. God, did he hope that his plan was going to work.

 

Ashton walked into the record label the next morning with a frown. Ever since Mali left for her tour, Michael had almost nothing for them to do, and the brunet wasn’t very keen on third wheeling Calum and the lilac haired coloured man. He would much rather stay at home, but he needed all the hours he could get from interning. To make things short, Ashton was bored as hell, and he regrets not bothering to make more friends when he started the internship. And, to make things worse, he hasn’t been able to hangout with or even talk to Matt because of all the work he was piled up with. Ashton sighed, walking into the studio to meet Calum who was just sitting on the couch filling out some papers. The raven haired man looked up at the intruder and smiled once he saw that is was Ash. He split the papers that he had into two piles and handed one of them to the brunet along with a pen.

“Where’s Michael?”Ashton asked, taking a seat next to Calum. The two men were usually inseparable. He started to fill out the papers the the raven haired man gave him while he listened to him talk.

“In a meeting with Mr. Hemmings. It should be over soon though.” Calum told him. Ashton hummed in acknowledgement before focusing on the papers. He finally had something to do and he wasn’t a third wheel. He was so excited. The two men worked in silence other than little comments they had to say to each other before they finally finished. After they organized and filed the papers to be sent somewhere else, they decided to go and get coffee from the kitchen.

“Is that David Blake?” Calum asked, stopping in his tracks once they exited the studio. Ashton followed Calum’s entranced gaze to the dark haired man. Ashton widened his eyes. It was indeed David Blake, the famous baseball player from America. Calum and Ashton weren’t really that into sports, but almost everyone knew who the pitcher was just because of his looks. The two men were basically drooling over him. “We have to follow him and see where he’s gonna go.” 

Ashton gave Calum a wary look “I don’t know mate, isn’t that kind of creepy?”

“Dude, he’s David Blake.” Calum said. Ashton thought about it for a moment before shrugging and saying ‘okay’ because when will he ever get this chance ever again. So, the two men waited a moment before following the man up the stairs, but little did they know, they had a pair of eyes watching the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude school starts on wednesday. I’m actually crYING. I’m starting a new school and during the orientation they gave us laptops for the year and im using it to write all my fanfiction now LOL anyways dont forget to leave me some comments! I love you all
> 
> -jessica xx


	19. 18

(unedited)

Luke smirked as he watched Ashton and Calum try to ‘sneakily’ follow David. He followed closely behind them up the stairs into their break room and hid around the corner. He watched the brunet and raven haired men walk up to the professional baseball player and tried to start up a conversation with him and a large grin formed on his face when he saw that Lia had walked out of the kitchen into the break room coffee in her hand.

“Amelia!” David exclaimed, cutting off Ashton from whatever he was saying and looking at the blonde woman. Lia froze in her place and looked at David. Her eyes widened in shock and her face visibly paled. “How could you?”

Everyone in the room quieted down from their conversations and turned their heads at the shouting baseball player and the shocked and quite confused looking blond. 

“W-what?” Lia spluttered out “What are you doing here?”

“To confront you about your affair with Hemmings.” David told her. There were audible gasps throughout the room and the blond woman looked very lost.

“What are you talking about?” She asked. Luke had to hold his hand against his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out in laughter.

“You’re cheating on me with Luke! Don’t think that you can just run away from America to come here and cheat on me without me finding out.” David yelled at her. Her mouth dropped open and Luke decided that it was a good time to interfere. The blond man walked from behind the corner he was hiding by and up to the two. 

“You’re still dating David?” Luke asked in false anger. Lia paled.

“Wha- No! I don’t know what he’s talking about-”

“Well he knows what he’s talking about.” Luke cut her off “I can’t do this, Lia. We’re done.”

“The fu- Lukey! I seriously have no idea what he’s talking about.” Lia exclaimed in a distressed tone. Luke ignored her and secretly shot David a smile before storming out of the room. After Luke rushed out, the whole room burst into quiet conversations about what just happened. Calum and Ashton looked at each other before the brunet decided to follow Luke.

When Ashton got to Luke’s office, he expected the blond to be upset or angry, but when he walked in, he was calmly looking through his computer and humming along to a song that was stuck in his head. When the blond looked up and saw Ashton, his face automatically lit up.

“Hey princess!” Luke greeted. Ashton’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Um, hey.” Ashton greeted back “Are you like, okay?”

“Never better.”

“But you just found out that your wife is cheating on you.” Ashton said bluntly. Before Luke could reply, the door of his office bursted open to reveal an enraged Lia.

“I know what you did, and I’m going to ruin you.” Lia said. Luke smirked at her.

“What? You’re gonna tell people that we were married and that I left you for an intern? Well according to every celebrity gossip site as of right now,” Luke turns his computer screen to face the two, “You left David to cheat on him with me.” 

Ashton and Lia looked at the computer on the latest ‘Celerity News’ website and saw that the headline of the article was ‘Lia Petterson cheats on David Blake with Producer Luke Hemmings’.

“Now everyone thinks you’re a cheater. But technically, you are.” Luke told her.

“How did that even spread around so quickly?” Lia sked. The blond shrugged.

“Maybe it’s best if you leave now. I’ll send the divorce papers to your apartment in LA.” Luke smiled fakely at her. All she could do was give him a look of disbelief and storm out of the office.

Ashton watched the whole conversation play out and once Lia left, he looked at Luke with a puzzled expression.

“Okay, what just happened.” The brunet asked. Luke motioned for him to sit down on the sofa in front of his desk and he did. 

“The only reason that I ‘got back together’ with Lia is because she threatened to ruin our reputations, and I just couldn’t let that happen to you.” Luke explained “Since we were still technically married, one word that I was seeing you would’ve ruined not only me but you as well.”

Ashton nodded, trying to process what the blond was telling him. Once he let it sink in, he looked back at the blond.

“So you didn’t have feelings for her?” Ashton asked shyly. Luke shook his head furiously.

“God no. It’s amazing how fast you can lose feelings for someone when you catch them in bed with another person.” Luke said and the brunet giggled.

“Oh.” Was all he said.

“Oh?” Luke asked. “I expected more of a ‘That’s great! Now we can start doing it in your office again!’” 

“I’m still mad at you!” Ashton said causing the blond to frown.

“What? Why?” Luke asked with a confused expression.

“You should’ve told me. You don’t understand how hurt I was.” Ashton said quietly. Luke’s eyes softened.

“I know, I’m sorry. But I was scared that she would somehow find out and try to ruin your career.” Luke said and Ashton sighed but nodded.

“Thanks for trying to protect me.” Ashton said.

“I’d do anything for you.” Luke said softly “I love you.” The blond saw Ashton’s hazel eyes widened and he immediately froze. He was moving too fast, Ashton thought he was moving too fast. “I mean, uh--”

“I love you too.” Ashton looked down, his face flushed. Luke stared at him, a smile tugging on his lips. He didn’t understand how he got so lucky.

“So office sex?” Luke bit his lip hopefully. He heard a piece of paper being crumpled from his desk and then felt the paper ball hit him on his forehead.

“Don’t fucking push it, Hemmings”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is chapter 18. Ill end this at 20 or so. It’s the weekend so hopefully i’ll try and update a lot, but school is just making me so lazy LOL anyways, i hope you liked this chapter and don’t forget to comment! Love you all!!  
> -jessica xx


	20. 19 [smut]

(unedited)

“Hey Ash, do you wanna go grab dinner with me tonight?” 

Ashton looked up from the paperwork Michael was making him and Calum sort out to meet Luke’s blue eyes that were staring intently at him. 

“I’m sorry, Matt asked me to get dinner with him tonight.” Ashton replied nonchalantly before looking back down at his work. Luke’s jaw clenched at the mention of his other intern’s name and looked at Ashton with disbelief. Ashton noticed Luke behavior and raised his eyebrow at him. “What? He asked me first.”

“Fine.” Luke muttered. Right after he left Michael’s studio, Calum turned to face the brunet man.

“Dude, what the hell? Aren’t you and Luke together again? Why are you going out with Matt?” The raven haired man asked. 

“Nope, we never talked about it.” Ashton answered him. “And even if Luke and I were dating, that shouldn’t stop me from going out with my friend, right?” 

Calum nodded in agreement before they both looked down and started to continue sorting through the paperwork they were given.

 

“He’s going to dinner with Matt! Can you believe that?” Luke exclaimed, pacing around his office and ranting to his lilac haired best friend. Michael sat on one of the couches boredly.

“Are you guys boyfriends again?” The eyebrow pierced man asked. Luke stopped.

“Not technically…”

“So I’m not seeing the problem here, Hemmo.” Michael said. Luke frowned.

“The problem, my dear friend, is that Ashton is going on a date with another man.” the blond explained, taking a seat next to Michael on the couch. Michael rolled his eyes.

“You guys aren’t technically dating, so it’s okay. And he asked him first, so stop getting your panties in a twist.” Michael told his best friend who gave him an offended look. Michael just shook his head in amusement. “I’m gonna go check on him and Calum now.” And with that, he quickly left the office to find the two interns.

 

When Ashton had returned home from having dinner with Matt, he plopped onto his couch and started posting all about it on his social medias. What? Can’t a guy show off when he has fun? After a few minutes of posting pictures and scrolling down his feeds, his phone vibrated in his hand signaling a text message.

From: Mr. Hemmings  
Are you home yet

Ashton raised an eyebrow.

To: Mr. Hemmings  
Yeah, just got home

After he pressed send and the message fully sent, he got a reply in a blink of an eye.

From: Mr. Hemmings  
I’ll be over in 5

Ashton widened his eyes in surprise. Why did Luke want to come over? And would it kill him to ask him instead of invite himself? Ashton shook his head and decided that there was nothing that could stop him so he ran up to his room to change into more comfortable clothes. Once he was finished changing, he heard his doorbell ring so he made his way down the stairs and to his front door to open it. Once he opened the door, he was immediately pushed back. He heard his door slam close and he was roughly pushed against it.

“Wha- Luke? What the hell?” The brunet looked up at the taller man who had him trapped between his and his front door. His usually bright blue eyes were darkened and his jaw was clenched. Ashton shivered under the blond’s gaze.

“Rejecting me for dinner for someone else and showing off about it online?” Luke stated, his voice deep “Not good princess.” The blond leaned his head down and attached his lips to the shorter man’s neck, biting at the soft tanned skin. Ashton moaned.

“H-he asked m-me first.” The brunet stumbled out, leaning his head back to allow Luke more access to his neck. The blond detached his lips from Ashton’s neck and the brunet let out a soft whine.

“That doesn’t matter, you know why?” Luke asked, leaning in close to Ashton’s ear. The brunet felt the blond’s hot breath and lips graze his ear. “Because you’re mine.”

Ashton’s knees almost gave out from the way Luke’s deep voice spoke softly into his ear. The blond connected their lips together and wrapped his arms around Ashton’s waist. Ashton automatically closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Luke’s neck, bringing their bodies even closer than they already were. The blond groaned into the kiss when he felt Ashton bite his lip harshly and the brunet used that opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Luke suddenly disconnected their lips and reached down to pick Ashton up and carried him to the couch in his living room after kicking his boots off into a random corner. The brunet automatically wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist and placed his lips on his neck, leaving wet kisses on any skin he could come in contact with. 

Once Luke got to the couch, he sat himself down with Ashton’s legs still wrapped around his waist and connected their lips once again. He felt the brunet grind his bum against his crotch and he let out a low moan. He trailed his hands up into Ashton’s shirt and lightly traced random patterns on his back. The brunet shivered from his boss’s cold touch and also reached under the blond’s shirt to pull it off. The couple’s lips parted so Luke’s shirt could come off before they quickly reattached into a messy wet kiss. Ashton’s hands roamed over the blond’s broad chest before he wrapped his arms back around his neck loosely and pulled away from their kiss to look at him.

“Luke, I love you.” Ashton said, placing his hand on the blond’s cheek gently. Luke’s eyes softened.

“I know princess, I love you too.” He said. He quickly pecked the brunet’s lip and reached up to tap his nose. Ashton scrunched his face up and Luke cooed at how adorable the brunet was. After staring at Ashton for a few more seconds, the blond quickly rid him of his shirt and placed his lips onto his collarbone, making sure to leave a mark. Ashton whimpered and grinded down harder onto the blond’s crotch causing him to bite down harder. Ashton trailed his hands down from the blond’s chest to his waist and quickly unbuttoned his jeans and palmed his hardened length through his boxers. 

“Shit.” Luke cursed, thrusting up into Ashton’s hand, his lips brushing against the brunet’s neck. Luke suddenly lifted Ashton off of his lap and laid him down on the couch before reaching down and unbuttoning the brunet’s jeans and pulling it off along with his boxers. The blond watched how Ashton’s hardened cock laid flat against his stomach and dripped with precome. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Luke let out, mesmerized by the brunet under him. Ashton widened his eyes at the sudden confession and felt his face flush. 

“You’re so weird.” Ashton muttered, looking away from the blond. Luke brought his hand up to Ashton’s chin and turned his head back to face him.

“I’m just saying the truth princess.” Luke pecked his lips. He brought his hand up to Ashton’s face and held his index finger out. “Open up baby.”

“W-what?” Ashton gasped out, looking from the blond’s finger back to his face. Luke rolled his eyes.

“I know you don’t keep your lube down in the living room, and frankly, I’m too impatient to run up to your room and grab it. So open up.” Luke stated. Ashton looked at him once more hesitantly before opening his mouth slightly. The blond stuck three of his fingers into Ashton’s mouth and groaned at the feeling of his warm, wet mouth wrapped around his fingers. Luke feels the way the brunet’s tongue swirls around his fingers and he swears to god that he could get off on just having his fingers in Ashton’s mouth so he quickly pulls them out before he embarrassingly loses it. “Turn around, ass up.”

Ashton quickly turned around onto his stomach and stuck his butt up for the blond. Luke smirked and brought his hand down and found the brunet’s hole and slowly inserted his index finger into him. Ashton whined at the feeling and Luke began to slowly move his finger in and out before inserting another one in. Luke smirked at the sound of the shorter man’s loud moan and began to speed up his fingers. 

“Oh my god.” Ashton groaned, rocking back onto the blond’s fingers. Luke groaned from the noise and decided to slip in a third finger into Ashton. The brunet let out a high pitched moan when he felt Luke hit his prostate and clenched himself around the blond’s fingers.

“I’m ready.” Ashton panted. Luke quickly removed his fingers from the brunet’s hole and Ashton whined from the loss. Luke quickly pulled his pants and boxers down before spitting onto his hand and slicking himself up. He lined himself up with Ashton’s hole and grabbed his waist. Ashton looked back with pleading eyes and that’s all it took for the blond to quickly ram himself inside of the brunet. Ashton groaned in pain and felt tears prickling in his eyes. 

“Tell me when to move princess.” Luke said, gently massaging the smaller man’s waist. After a few moments of adjusting, Ashton looked back at the blond who was biting his lip and trying to hold himself back from thrusting into him.

“You can move now.” Ashton said. Luke nodded and began to slowly thrust his hips into the brunet. Ashton shut his eyes tightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable and a bit in pain. Soon, the pain turned into pleasure and he began to rock his hips back against Luke’s and moaned loudly.

“F-faster.” Ashton groaned. The blond complied to his request and tightly gripped his waist before thrusting into him quickly and roughly. Luke was in utter bliss and he could feel his stomach tighten with every thrust. The blond quickly changed his angle, trying to find the brunet’s prostate and smiled when he heard Ashton let out a moan louder than the rest.

“T-there. Please d-don’t stop.” Ashton whined out. Luke pounded into the smaller man as fast as he could and moaned from the warm and tight sensation.

“Shit, I’m gonna come.” Luke breathed out, his thrusts becoming sloppy. Ashton groaned in response and that’s all it took for the blond to shoot his load into Ashton. Ashton moaned at the feeling and Luke rode out his orgasm until the brunet came as well. 

The brunet slumped onto his couch and Luke fell right on top of him. Ashton groaned from the impact and turned his body around to face Luke’s. The taller man quickly flipped them over so that Ashton was on top of him and wrapped his arms securely around his waist.

“I love you.” Luke whispered, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Ashton’s neck.

“I love you too.” Ashton whispered back, panting from their previous activity. The two ended up falling asleep on the couch, cuddled in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brb guys, gotta go to church and wash all the sin from my body. I s2g i can read smut for hours but when i write it, i feel like i just gave birth to satan lol. Anyways, don’t forget to leave me some comments! Love you all!!!!
> 
> -jessica xx


	21. 20

(unedited)

When Ashton woke up, he immediately felt pain.

“Shit” Ashton groaned out. He sat up and felt something move next to him. He looked down and saw Luke flutter his blue eyes open. The blond sat up as well and groaned, rubbing his back.

“Fuck, Ash. You need a new couch. My back is killing me.” Luke complained. 

“Well good morning to you too. Aren’t you just a ray of sunshine?” Ashton replied sarcastically. He was suddenly pulled back down and on top of the blond. He blushed at their position and looked away when he made eye contact with Luke’s amused eyes. 

“Fine” Luke smiled, looking at the brunet with adoring eyes “good morning princess. How are you?” 

“I’m sore everywhere no thanks to you.” Ashton grumbled, trying to remove himself from Luke’s grip and failing miserably. His eyes suddenly widened. “We’re late for work.”

Luke chuckled “It doesn’t matter if I’m late. I’m the boss.” he said cockily causing the brunet to roll his eyes. “Anyways, it’s Sunday. Interns’ day off, remember?” 

“Oh yeah.” Ashton said. Every Sunday was their day off. “So what do you want to do?”

“Is Ashton Irwin actually asking me, Luke Hemmings, if I want to hang out?” The blond teased.

“Don’t make me regret it.” Ashton said back sassily, smiling at him nonetheless. “Now get dressed. I don’t wanna look at your naked ass.” Ashton got up to find his boxers on the floor and slip them on. 

“That’s not what you were saying last night, princess.” Luke said smugly, getting up as well. Ashton shook his head in amusement before walking into the kitchen to make them breakfast.

 

After Luke and Ashton had eaten breakfast, Luke immediately remembered that even though it was Sunday, he still had meetings with the three people they had chosen to sign. So after getting cleaned up, the two made their way to the record label in Luke’s car. The large building was a bit more empty than usual since it wasn’t filled with a bunch of interns, but it was still the same with a few artists walking in and out of studios and producers walking down the halls. When Luke and Ashton made it to his office, Michael was waiting there for him, tapping his foot impatiently.

“You’re late. They’ve been waiting almost half an hour.” Michael said to the blond. He glanced at the brunet with a confused expression. “And you, you don’t have to be here today you know that?” 

“Yeah, Luke let me tag along for the meeting.” Ashton said. Michael frowned.

“Don’t let the other interns find out about that. They might think Lucifer here is choosing favorites.” Michael said. Ashton nodded. With that, the three of them walked into the room to meet their first new artist.

 

“What do you think of them?” Michael asked after their three meetings. 

“I think that they’re great!” Ashton said enthusiastically. 

“That’s good, since you’re going to be working with one of them in a few weeks.” Luke said casually. Ashton paused. His internship was about to end in a few weeks. 

“You’re hiring me?” Ashton gasped. Luke nodded.

“Yeah. Calum too, and another girl.” Luke said. Michael gasped happily.

“You’re hiring Calum?” Michael asked excitedly “I thought you told me that you weren’t going to pick him.”

“I reviewed everyone’s profile one more time and I decided that Calum was the best fit.” Luke said “His work was one of the best, so it’s obvious that he should be hired here.” The blond told him. 

“Wait. It is because of our work, right?” Ashton asked “Not because we’re like-- I get you off sometimes?”

Michael choked on the air as Luke chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

“Ash, you’re one of the best interns I’ve ever had. I take my job seriously. I wouldn’t hire you if I didn’t think you were the best of the best.” Luke said seriously, looking deeply into the brunet’s hazel eyes and Ashton nodded, a large smile making its way onto his face. 

“Well, I’m gonna go before your eye sex turns into real sex.” Michael said before quickly slipping out of the office before the two could say anything. Luke looked back down at Ashton.

“So wanna have real office sex?” Luke asked casually, wiggling his eyebrows at the brunet. 

“That is never going to happen.” Ashton rolled his eyes, pushing Luke’s face away from him and walking out of the office as well.

“You say that now, but just wait.” Luke laughed and followed the brunet out of his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo ash and calum got hired!! What a!!! Surprise!!! (sarcasm lmao) It’s about damn time I update this. One or two more chapters after this, I’m not sure yet lol. But bonus chapter office sexy times or nah???? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter lol don’t forget to comment! Love you all!!!  
> -jessica xx


	22. 21

(unedited)

When Ashton walked into the conference room, he could already feel the nervous tension lingering in the air. Today was the day where everyone found out who got hired, and who didn’t. Not that not being hired was a bad thing, hell, interning at Luke’s record label could get them a job at any other record label they wanted, but being hired for Luke, now that was a gigantic deal. 

“I sorta feel bad” Calum whispered once Ashton had taken a seat next to him “since we already know who got hired. And it’s us.” The brunet nodded in agreement, looking past all the worried faces and tense bodies. After a few more moments of nervous chatter, Michael walked in the room with Luke following right behind him. The whole room quieted down, and all the attention was focused in the front of the room where the two tall men were standing.

“As you all know, this is your last day” Luke began, glancing around the room at his nervous interns. He let his eyes linger on Ashton for a few moments before looking at the group as a whole again. “And the day you all find out if you get to stay or not.”

Ashton kept his hazel eyes focused on the tall blond in the front of the room. At work, he was very different. He had no expression on his face whatsoever, and his tone of voice was very cold. Ashton usually knew him as the giant flirty asshole, but in front of everyone else, he was a very dedicated and serious boss. He was a completely different Luke from who Ashton had grown to love, and to be quite honest, Ashton fell a bit more in love than he already was from watching the blond in action of doing something he was very passionate about.

“It was a very hard process. There was a handful of you guys who deserved to stay here, but I only had three positions, and these three people stood out the most to me.” Ashton caught Luke’s eyes back on him and looked down when he saw that the blond gave him a small smirk.

“Hood, Irwin, and Jackson, congratulation. You three have been chosen to work here.” Luke announced. The whole room was silent, and suddenly Ashton felt all eyes on him. He looked up, and he was right. All eyes were on him.

“That’s unfair.” A voice was heard in the room. A few other agreements were echoed throughout the room. 

Luke spoke up “How is it unfair?”

“Because you two are seeing each other.” Another voice said. Murmurs were heard throughout the room, and Ashton felt his throat tighten.

“You’re only choosing him because you guys are sleeping with each other.” There was another voice. The talking in the room grew louder and louder until Ashton couldn’t take it anymore, so he got up and quickly left the room. The loud murmurs stopped, and Luke glared at the group.

“I take my job very seriously if you can’t tell.” Luke stated harshly “And if you think that I’m hiring Ashton because he and I are seeing each other, then you don’t know how things work in my label, and I don’t need you to be working here anyways.”

The room was quiet and awkward, and that’s when Luke took his cue to leave and try to find the brunet man. He looked in a few of the bathroom and Mali and Michael’s studio until he finally found him sitting quietly in his office. 

“Ashton--”

“Maybe it’s better off if I didn’t work here.” Ashton said, cutting the blond off. Luke frowned.

“What? Why?” The blond asked. Ashton looked at him as if he were joking.

“Because, they’re right. It isn’t fair if you hire me.” Ashton told him. Luke shook his head.

“We went over this princess, I’m not hiring you because we’re seeing each other. I’m hiring you because you were a fantastic intern. Our employee and boss relationship is strictly professional only and my feelings for you have nothing to do with the way I chose you” Luke explained “if I didn’t think you were good enough, then I would’ve dropped you from my label right away. I don’t care who you are to me. Michael’s my best friend, and it still took him years for me to hire him. What I’m saying Ash, is don’t worry about the people who think you’re using me to get this job. I know you’re not.”

Ashton gave the blond a small smile and bit his lip. “Okay.” Luke suddenly wrapped his arm’s around the brunet’s waist and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“While you’re working here, we’re gonna be nothing but professional” Luke said, looking down at the brunet in his arms. Ashton nodded, a smile lighting up his face. The blond smirked.

“But office sex every once in awhile won’t hurt anyone, right?” 

“God, shut up Luke!” Ashton pushed him away, earning a childish giggle from his boss. “Professional my ass.” The brunet muttered, walking away from his giggly boss. 

When Ashton walked into Michael’s studio, he was immediately attacked with questions by his “new” coworker.

“Ash! Are you okay? Why’d you leave? I swear I’m going to fight everyone who talked smack.” Calum rushed up to him. Ashton chuckled at the raven haired man’s behavior and calmed him down.

“I’m fine. I just didn’t want to hear that I only got the job because Luke and I are together.” Ashton said.

“So you and Hemmings are officially together?” Calum asked. Ashton paused.

“Well, we’re like, a thing.” Ashton told him. “But we never officially asked each other to be boyfriends.”

“Then we’re gonna change that.” Calum exclaimed “You’re going to ask Luke out in the most romantic way ever.”

Ashton gave him a weird look but said nothing when the raven haired man started talking about ideas on how to ask his boss to be his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea what im doing oh god!!!!!!! I have so much homework lately its killing me lololol. Its still lit tho. Dont forget to comment!! Much love to you all!!  
> -jessica xx


	23. 22

(unedited)

To say Luke was just busy was an understatement. He was more of a ‘so busy that he had no time to see Ashton and was cooped up in his office all day’ kind of busy, and the brunet was getting a bit irritated. 

“Luke can--” 

“Sorry princess, not right now. I have a meeting that I’m already late to.” Luke kisses Ashton’s forehead and quickly walks away from the shorter man. 

“--we talk.” Ashton finishes, watching the blond man disappear into one of the conference rooms down the hall. The brunet sighs in disappointment and walks in the opposite direction to Michael and Mali’s studio, stomping inside and plopping himself on the couch. The three people in the room looked at him questioningly. Calum was the first to speak up.

“Uh, you good Ash?”

“I’m fine. Spectacular. Everything is great, thanks for asking.” Ashton spat out.

“Damn, someone hasn’t had sex in a week.” Calum laughed out only to shrink back down when the brunet shot him a glare.

“Seriously Ash, what’s up?” Mali interjects. The brunet sighs.

“It’s stupid.” Ashton tells them. “I’m overreacting, and I’m being dramatic. I know he’s a busy man and all, I don’t know why I’m getting so upset.”

“Don’t worry, this month is usually the busiest since a lot of the artists usually like to release their albums in the fall.” Michael piped up. 

“You’re saying I have to wait a whole month to have some free time with Luke?” Ashton asked with a frown. 

“More or less, yeah.” The lilac haired man nodded. Ashton fell back onto the couch and let out a frustrated groan.

“Have you asked him to be your boyfriend yet?” Calum asked. Ashton shook his head no.

“I’ve barely been able to let out one word to him, let alone ask him to be my boyfriend.” The brunet sighed. 

“It’s okay. It can wait, right?” Calum said. Ashton nodded slowly. Sure, it could wait. But, he wanted to make them official now.

 

“Luke can we talk?” 

It had been a full week, and Ashton still hasn’t found a chance to talk to the blond man. Luke looked up from the paperwork he was filling out to the brunet who quietly stepped into his office. He wrote down a few more things and then packed the papers into a folder and closed it.

“What’s up, princess?” Luke inquired. Before Ashton could speak, the blond’s phone started to ring. Luke looked down at who was calling him before looking back up at Ashton. “Sorry, I need to take this. Can you wait a moment?” 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Ashton mumbled. Luke smiled at him before accepting the call on his phone and bringing it up to his ear. 

“Hello?”

“You’re fucking kidding.”

“Right now?”

“Fuck, fine. I’ll be there in five.”

When Luke hung up, he brought his hand up to massage his temple, and he had a distressed look on his face. He stood up and shoved his phone in his pocket before facing Ashton.

“Is everything alright?” Ashton asked warily. Luke gave him a forced smile.

“Yeah, it’s just, some dumbass decided to mix up a few demos, so now a few websites are threatening to leak them, so now I have to meet up with some lawyers and shit, and it’s just one big mess.” Luke told him “Anyways, what was that that you wanted to talk about?”

Ashton paused. He doesn’t think talking about taking their relationship while they had limited time and while Luke was in a mood like this was a good idea. “Um, it can wait. You should go now.” Ashton smiled at him.

“You sure?” Luke asked again, and before Ashton could say yes, the blond was already halfway out the door. Ashton heard the door slam shut and sighed sadly before walking out as well.

 

Another week had passed, and the blond seemed to be getting busier and busier every day. To make it worse, Ashton barely had any work to keep him occupied because his artist was still in the process of a couple legal things to be a part of Luke’s company. So he was just there, sometimes sorting out paperwork, but mostly moping in Mali and Michael’s studio.

“Damn, you really miss Hemmings.” Mali says as she walks into the studio, seeing Ashton lying boredly on the couch. 

“I haven’t talked to him in a week. And when we did talk, it was literally for 1 minute.” Ashton told her as she took a seat next to him. “I just want him to be my boyfriend. That’s all I need to talk to him about. To establish that we’re actually a thing, and not two guys who like to mess around every once in awhile.”

“Then tell him.” Mali said “You don’t have to make a whole large proposal, Ash. Next time you see him, just be like ‘hey, wanna be my boyfriend?’ and be done with it. I’m sure it’ll make you feel way better than trying to find a perfect time and making it a big deal.”

“But, it is a big deal to me.” Ashton frowned “He’s a big deal to me.”

“Well Ash, whatever you do, I’ll be happy for you either way.” Mali patted his head. Ashton smiled and shoved her hand away from him, causing the blond woman to laugh. She suddenly stood up. “I’m gonna go get some food with Cal. You wanna join?”

“Nah” Ashton replied “I ate already.” Mali nodded and left the room, leaving Ashton alone again. The brunet thought about what the older woman had told him for a few moments before getting up. He exited the studio and started on his way to Luke’s office to check if he was in there. While he was walking down the hall, he saw Luke hurriedly walking towards him to the opposite direction he was heading.

“Hey princess.” Luke greeted as they passed each other. 

“Wait! Luke!” Ashton turned around, calling out to the blond. Luke paused his step and turned around to look at the brunet with furrowed eyebrows.

“I’m sorry, Ash, I’m late for--”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Ashton asked, cutting the blond off. Luke stared at him for a moment, trying to process what just happened.

“Wait, what?” Luke asked with a shocked voice.

“This wasn’t how I was supposed to ask you. It was supposed to be super romantic, Calum even helped me plan it, but you’ve been so busy lately, and I really wanted us to be an official item, and--” Ashton rambled, not noticing that the blond had started walking towards him. Luke wrapped his arms around the brunet’s waist, causing him to stop talking and to look up at him.

“Yeah. I’ll be your boyfriend.” Luke said. He leaned down to connect their lips. Ashton smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck, pulling him closer, not caring that they were in the middle of one of the hallways where anyone could see them. Luke pulled away and planted a small kiss on Ashton’s forehead. “I’m seriously late though. I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

“Okay.” Ashton smiled at him. A genuine happy smile for the first time in a few weeks. 

“I love you, Ash.” Luke told him, a large smile on his face from the thought of him and Ashton actually being an official couple hitting him. Ashton giggled.

“I love you too.” Ashton told him back. They shared one last kiss before the blond was off running down the hallway to where he needed to be. Ashton smiled, but was soon turned into a smirk as he continued walking in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont wanna go to school tomorrow!!! Someone kill me!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, i hope yall enjoyed this chapter, and don’t forget to comment! love u all!  
> -jess xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my second story!!! I hope you all like it and it I hope it’s interesting to you guys. It’s kinda based off of Meredith and Derek from Grey’s Anatomy (my fav show). I’ll make sure to update as soon as possible and make sure to leave me some comments!!!!!  
> -jessica xx


End file.
